Romances Ténébreuses
by Edelwanna
Summary: Romances sombres et surnaturelles. Comprend : Humanité, La Nuit de Samhain, Destruction, La Nuit de Samhain II : l'Enfer à deux. Recueil complet.
1. Humanité

Salut ! Modification du 28/10/2004 :

J'ai décidé de transformer cette fic en un recueil de petites histoires fantastiques sur les couples dans Yu-Gi-Oh ! Autrement dit, ce recueil contiendra plusieurs histoires surnaturelles, la première étant "Humanité ", qui met en scène le couple Seto/Serenity.

Et il y'en aura d'autres par la suite, la deuxième sera publiée tout spécialement pour Halloween, c'est à dire le 31 octobre dans la soirée, et portera sur un couple très apprécié des fans aussi... Je ne vous en dis pas plus pour l'instant...

Le Rating est passé en R, car certaines histoires pourraient être assez violentes.

-

* * *

**1ère histoire :**

**_Humanité_**

* * *

- 

One-Shot, Seto x Serenity. J'adore trop ce couple. C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents svp !

Type: Romance/Surnaturel

Titre : **Humanité**

Rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire.

Résumé : Le Mal règne à Domino. Les vampires règnent la nuit, et les humains essaient de maintenir leur survie. Mais que se passe-t-il quand deux de ces êtres se rencontrent ?

-

-

Dans un monde où toute peur est justifiée, où les Ténèbres ont submergé la Lumière, il vit là parmi les autres démons, solitaire. Ou plutôt il « survit » car vivre n'est pour lui qu'illusion. Son corps à la peau d'une pâleur extrême se meut encore mais l'âme est morte depuis longtemps. Mais il ne s'en rend pas compte puisqu'il ne ressent plus aucune émotion. La Nuit est son Royaume, et seule l'odeur de ses victimes éveille encore ses sens. Créature du Diable, il est né pour faire le Mal. Né d'une mort. Qu'importe. Il est toujours aussi puissant qu'avant voire plus.

Il prend goût à torturer le peu d'innocents qui lui est donné de rencontrer, puis il les vide de leur humanité, aspirant leur vie en permettant sa propre survie, n'éprouvant aucun remord, ni aucune compassion pour sa victime. Son sadisme est aussi célèbre mort que sa froideur lorsqu'il appartenait encore au monde des vivants.

Les vêtements noirs qu'il porte contrastent avec la blancheur de sa peau et son long manteau de cuir noir le rend plus menaçant que jamais. Son visage si pâle serait ordinaire s'il ne possédait ces yeux d'un bleu intense et glacial, qui captivait autrefois beaucoup de filles.

Il est le plus puissant des vampires. Puissant et redouté, aimant les jeunes filles fraîches et débordantes de vie, mais malheureusement trop rares à son goût.

Il avait faim, car voilà des jours, ou des semaines peut-être - car le temps n'a plus d'importance – qu'il n'avait mordu dans une de ces délicieuses chairs. Il sait cependant où il a le plus de chances de trouver sa future victime : le cimetière. Le lieu le plus sombre et le plus dangereux, et c'est justement pour ça qu'il est très fréquenté la nuit, aussi bien par des humains qui prennent le soin de s'y rendre par groupe de dix ou quinze personnes, que par des démons, qui ne peuvent malheureusement rien tenter seuls, car les créatures démoniaques ne s'allient jamais, elles préfèrent chasser seules, dans l'ombre. Mais il arrive que parfois une personne se mette quelque peu à l'écart du groupe par inadvertance, et là, elle est perdue.

« Mes stupides congénères se rassemblent tous à l'intérieur du cimetière. Moi je préfère attendre à l'extérieur cela m'a aussi bien réussi, pensa machiavéliquement Kaiba. »

Seto Kaiba était le nom qu'on lui avait donné chez les vivants. Devenu riche Président d'une société, il avait sombré du mauvais côté à l'âge de 17 ans, au détour d'une ruelle, un soir au coucher du soleil. Sa renaissance en tant que vampire lui avait permis de faire ce qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire, même imaginer, quand il était encore en vie. Il avait ainsi torturé et éliminé ses ennemis, notamment un dénommé Joey Wheeler, un imbécile raté, qu'il avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à tuer.

Il sourit méchamment à la remémoration de ce souvenir, puis il reporta ses pensées sur la jeune sœur de Wheeler, la douce et fraîche Serenity. La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, c'était à l'enterrement de son frère. Le vampire y avait assisté, caché, et il avait vu ses larmes couler sur son fin visage, malgré le voile noir qui recouvrait sa tête. Il avait vu la jeune fille déposer une rose rouge sur le cercueil de son frère, en murmurant « Adieu, grand frère », sa voix étant étouffée par les sanglots. Il l'avait vue faible, fragile et surtout si innocente. Immédiatement, il sut qu'il en ferait sa prochaine victime. Un sourire inquiétant s'était formé sur les lèvres du vampire. Elle serait toute à lui et il la torturerait de la même manière que son frère. Elle.

Hélas pour lui, les semaines s'étaient écoulées sans qu'il puisse obtenir l'objet de son désir, ni même l'apercevoir.

Il reporta son intérêt sur sa chasse nocturne, alors qu'il arrivait aux abords du cimetière. Le soleil venait de se coucher et le vampire pouvait apercevoir dans la pénombre des silhouettes groupées se mouvant en direction du lieu funeste.

« Ces jeunes inconscients aiment s'y retrouver pour se raconter des histoires à faire peur. Malheureusement ces agneaux ne connaissent pas la véritable peur, se dit-il, un rictus malfaisant se lisant sur son visage. »

Il remarqua toutefois, qu'au fur et à mesure que le groupe s'avançait, une silhouette se détachait de lui pour se mettre à l'écart, et quand la douzaine de personnes franchit les grilles du cimetière, elle fit volte-face et alla en direction de Kaiba, qui observait la scène dissimulé derrière un arbre. Le vampire esquissa un sourire machiavélique en distinguant une masse de cheveux flotter derrière la silhouette.

« Un innocent comme je les aime, pensa t-il. Finalement je crois que je vais m'amuser plus tôt que prévu ce soir. Parfait. »

Il la laissa approcher et arriver à sa hauteur. L'obscurité avait maintenant envahi les rues et la Lune s'était levée. A ce moment-là, elle perça les nuages, révélant le visage de la mince silhouette. Kaiba n'en crut pas ses yeux. Elle. C'était elle, celle qu'il n'espérait plus de revoir. Serenity. Elle avait une démarche souple et gracieuse, ses cheveux auburn flottaient élégamment dans la brise. Il put entrevoir son profil et en resta saisi. Elle était si belle sans son voile noir. Sans ses larmes. Son visage dégageait toutefois de la crainte et de la tristesse. Il croisa ses yeux noisette qui ne le regardaient pas ; ils reflétaient une sorte de détermination. Sa longue robe lui touchait presque les pieds et épousait parfaitement les courbes de son corps.

Le vampire sut qu'il était en face de l'être le plus pur qui lui avait été donné de rencontrer. Il sentit son cœur battre sous sa peau froide et une douce chaleur l'envahit à la vue de cet...ange. Oui, de cet ange. Il n'y avait pas d'autre qualificatif. Il se mit à la désirer ardemment. Ce serait elle maintenant ou personne d'autre à l'avenir. Il pouvait déjà imaginer ses doigts courant sur son cou gracile, sa bouche effleurant sa gorge puis enfin ses canines mordre la chair si tendre, la maintenant contre lui d'une main, et la caressant de l'autre...

Kaiba se secoua la tête. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'avait jamais ressenti de telle passion à la vue d'une de ses futures victimes. Bien sûr, il frémissait toujours d'excitation à l'idée de boire sa victime. Le sang l'appelait. Mais elle... Pourquoi son cœur battait-il à ce rythme dans sa poitrine ? Ses pensées s'embrouillaient ; il tenta de reprendre ses esprits, mais son regard ne se détachait plus de Serenity.

Il réalisa alors que la jeune fille s'était maintenant éloignée de lui au point qu'il risquait de la perdre de vue. La Lune fut de nouveau cachée par les nuages, et Serenity redevint une ombre.

Se tenant la tête et titubant, le vampire entreprit de la suivre silencieusement. La jeune fille emprunta les rues sombres de Domino, que seuls les rayons lunaires pouvaient éclairer. De temps à autre, ils perçaient les nuages, et à chaque fois, le cœur de Kaïba se remettait à battre plus fort en apercevant ses formes.

Comment pouvait-elle se douter que le meurtrier de son frère la suivait ? Joey... Alors qu'elle se déplaçait, telle un chat, dans les rues, les larmes lui montèrent au visage. Elle n'avait pas pu se rendre dans le lieu où reposait désormais son frère. Elle pensait que jamais elle ne pourrait y retourner. Ses amis la croyait remise de cette tragédie, mais peut-on vraiment se remettre de la perte d'un être cher ?

« Si encore, il n'avait pas souffert... pensa Serenity, et les larmes coulèrent le long de sa joue en s'imaginant la torture que son frère avait endurée. »

« Je n'arrive même pas à haïr celui qui a fait ça, se dit elle. Je le plains plus que je ne le hais... »

Elle laissait ses larmes se déverser sur son visage, ne prenant pas la peine de les essuyer, et poursuivit sa route, sachant parfaitement où elle allait. Depuis le drame, ses amis n'avait pas cessé de la surprotéger, l'entourant de toute leur affection. Elle leur en était reconnaissante de l'avoir soutenue dans cette épreuve, mais rien n'arrivait à apaiser son chagrin. Cette soirée au cimetière avait été la première occasion pour être seule. Elle avait prétendu qu'elle allait mieux, qu'elle supporterait l'endroit, et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour elle. Lorsqu'elle avait été sûre que ses amis ne se souciaient plus vraiment d'elle, elle leur avait faussé compagnie. Elle désirait se rendre dans un autre lieu. Seule.

Kaiba suivait maintenant la jeune fille depuis 20 minutes. Derrière lui, il distingua des éclats de voix lointaines. Sans doute ces pathétiques humains s'étaient-ils aperçus de l'absence de Serenity. Il sourit intérieurement.

« Nous serons donc seuls... »

Durant sa filature, il avait eu le temps de reprendre ses moyens mais le cœur du démon restait néanmoins perturbé. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour apercevoir encore une fois son doux visage... Hélas pour lui, elle était de dos, et il ne distinguait que sa chevelure volant dans l'air.

Il la vit s'arrêter. Enfin. La jeune fille occupant trop ses pensées, il ne s'était pas tout de suite rendu compte qu'ils se trouvaient dans le parc de Domino. Calme. Pas un bruit. Les autres vampires l'avaient déserté, lui préférant le cimetière.

Il se cacha derrière un arbre bordant l'allée principale, et la vit s'asseoir sur un banc, lasse. La Lune darda encore de ses rayons et le vampire s'en trouva une nouvelle fois tourmenté. A présent, il n'y avait plus ni tristesse, ni crainte dans ses yeux – Ô combien magnifiques – mais de la nostalgie. Les vampires possédaient certains pouvoirs, notamment celui de déceler les émotions des humains, rien qu'à la vue de leur visage, et il ne se trompait pas sur les sentiments de la belle jeune fille.

« Oh, Joey... murmura t-elle, en levant les yeux au ciel. Te souviens-tu ? C'est ici que nous passions nos après-midis à jouer dans le sable, enfants. »

A quelques mètres de là, le vampire ferma les yeux au son de sa voix, bien qu'à peine audible, qu'il ressentit comme une caresse.

« Je faisais toujours des bêtises, continua-t-elle, en émettant un petit rire qui se voulait joyeux sans réussir à l'être. Mais tu étais là pour me rappeler à l'ordre... »

Kaiba se délectait de ses paroles, certes tristes, mais sa voix lui paraissait comme une berceuse. Son cœur tambourina contre sa poitrine. Il sentit son propre sang affluer dans sa tête, bouillant, tout comme le reste de son corps d'ailleurs, pourtant si froid d'habitude. Il pouvait sentir son parfum. Ô qu'il aurait voulu l'inhaler ! Mais un vampire ne respire pas. Ses pensées se brouillèrent une nouvelle fois, et il lui sembla de plus en plus difficile de se contrôler. Pourquoi cette pauvre fille, cette fille qu'il allait vider de son sang, lui faisait-elle autant d'effet ?

Pendant ce temps, Serenity continuait son lamento, ignorant ce qui se passait à quelques pas d'elle, les yeux toujours rivés vers les nuages, perdue dans ses songes.

Son observateur ne cessait de la regarder, la dévorant des yeux

« _C'est le moment,_ lui dicta le démon en lui. _Prends sa vie... son sang... sa fraîcheur...Prends-la ! »_

Il surgit de sa cachette, réveillant Serenity de sa torpeur. En le voyant, elle cria et eut un sursaut de recul. Kaiba, dont le cœur battait de plus en plus vite, put lire la frayeur qu'elle ressentait sur son visage et s'en satisfait. Il avait attendu ce moment avec impatience, désormais elle allait être sienne.

« Toi...murmura-t-elle, apeurée, en essayant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et le vampire.

Mais Kaiba se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle, un sourire mauvais au coin de ses lèvres. Le parfum de Serenity devenait plus intense à chaque pas, plus enivrant. Il avança la main pour lui toucher la joue. Elle essaya de se dégager et courir le plus loin possible de lui, mais il lui saisit promptement le poignet et la rapprocha de lui.

« Laisse-moi m'en aller, supplia t-elle, en se débattant, frappant ses petits poings contre la poitrine de Kaiba.

Il la fixa d'un air amusé. Amusé de voir combien elle était vulnérable.

« Non. Murmura t-il simplement à son oreille »

Elle se débattit de plus belle, mais le vampire était bien plus fort qu'elle et n'eut aucun mal à la contenir. Elle voulut le frapper au visage, mais il arrêta aisément son geste. Il lui plaisait de la voir se défendre, son désir n'en fut que renforcé. Elle cria, appelant à l'aide, sachant très bien ce qui allait se passer

« Je ne veux pas mourir, se désespéra t-elle, intérieurement. »

« Personne ne t'entendra, lui souffla calmement Kaïba. Tu es seule, n'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais ? demanda t-il, un horrible sourire se dessinant sur son visage. »

Les larmes embuèrent la vision de Serenity. Ainsi, il l'avait suivie, depuis qu'elle avait quitté ses amis. Elle n'avait eu aucune conscience du danger, son esprit étant tourmenté par la mort de son frère et maintenant, elle était à sa merci, et personne ne viendrait la secourir.

Il la colla davantage contre lui, leurs corps se touchaient à présent. La jeune fille sentit le souffle inhabituellement chaud du démon sur son cou, alors que sa main commençait à caresser sa joue, l'autre la tenant fermement par la taille. Serenity frissonna à ce contact glacé. Il essuya ses larmes de ses longs doigts blancs.

« Ne pleure pas... lui murmura-t-il. »

C'était tout ce qui lui restait à faire. Pleurer puisqu'elle ne pouvait s'échapper. Elle abandonna toute résistance, et baissa la tête, résignée.

« Pourquoi... sanglota-t-elle, d'une petite voix. »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, voulant profiter de cet instant où il dominait ses victimes, c'était ce qu'il préférait le plus lorsqu'il chassait.

« Parce que c'est toi que je veux, chuchota-t-il. Et personne d'autre. Regarde-moi ! ordonna-t-il, en lui soulevant le menton. Elle leva ses yeux suppliants vers lui à contrecœur. « Bien. » décréta-t-il.

Puis, il rejeta doucement les cheveux de la jeune fille dans sa nuque, découvrant ainsi son cou délicat. Il la regarda un instant, si belle et si vulnérable. Elle avait fermé les yeux, soumise, attendant son heure.

« Je ne serai pas longue Joey... pensa-t-elle. J'arrive... »

Kaiba n'attendit plus. Il se pencha vers son épaule gauche et planta fermement ses canines dans sa chair. Elle gémit de douleur. Il aspira son sang, se nourrit de sa vie, cette fraîcheur dont il avait besoin pour survivre. Il avait pour habitude de vider ses victimes jusqu'à la dernière goutte, se réjouissant de leur agonie, mais tout en se délectant du liquide rouge qu'il buvait goulûment, il sentit une chaleur l'envahir, un désir jusque là inconnu se manifestant en lui.

Serenity, de plus en plus affaiblie, commença à vaciller. Il le sentit et resserra son étreinte. Soudain, sa bouche humectée de sang quitta son cou, et captura les lèvres de la jeune fille, l'embrassant passionnément. Sous le choc, Serenity n'entreprit aucune résistance quand la langue du vampire viola l'entrée de sa bouche. Sa propre langue vint malgré elle, lécher les quelques gouttes de son propre sang qui perpétuaient encore sur les lèvres du vampire... Elle sentit la main de Kaiba quitter sa taille, remonter lentement le long de son dos et venir fouler sa chevelure, tandis que l'autre main s'aventurait sur sa gorge, descendant ensuite sur sa poitrine. Ce faisant, il avait encore resserré sa poigne, l'étouffant à moitié contre lui. Une chaleur irradia tout le corps de la jeune fille, et pourtant la nuit était glaciale.

« Mais que se passe-t-il ? se demanda Serenity, paniquée. Pourquoi je reste là, sans résister ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. « C'est un vampire, se dit-elle. Pourquoi ne me tue-t-il pas ? Pourquoi fait-il _ça_ ? Oh,mon Dieu ! »

Comme contaminée par le désir qui émanait de Kaiba, elle enroula ses bras autour du cou du vampire. Celui-ci, tout en ne quittant pas ses lèvres, souleva la jeune fille du sol, qui enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Puis il l'allongea dans l'herbe.

Le vampire avait perdu tout contrôle. Il voulait bien plus que de se nourrir de son sang. Il la voulait. Elle était à lui. Entièrement à lui. Elle.

Cette fille lui faisait découvrir, malgré elle, des sentiments nouveaux. Non c'était impossible. Un vampire ne ressent rien, il n'a aucune émotion. Et pourtant... Elle le rendait fou. Pas seulement de désir. Il y avait autre chose de plus profond, un lien l'unissait à elle mais il était incapable de déterminer la nature de ce lien.

Sa faim s'apaisa, et il laissa le désir le submerger. Il la déshabilla puis en fit de même pour lui. Il la contempla un instant, offerte à lui. Puis il se coucha sur elle. La jeune fille frissonna au contact de sa peau glacée.

« Pourquoi est ce que je ne le repousse pas ?. Pourquoi est-ce que..._j'aime ça_ ? » s'interrogea-t-elle, tandis que Kaiba couvrait son corps de doux baisers, ce qui la fit soupirer de plaisir.

Eperdu, il lui fit passionnément l'amour ce soir-là, avec une infinie douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas, même lorsqu'il était encore en vie, lui prodiguant de chaudes caresses qui étaient loin de la laisser insensible. Il en oublia sa nature démoniaque et tous deux s'endormirent, Kaiba serrant Serenity pour la préserver du froid.

Il se réveilla un peu avant l'aube. Un flot de pensées afflua dans sa tête. Du bonheur et des souffrances à la fois. Des sentiments qu'il n'avait plus ressentis depuis longtemps. C'était d'une telle intensité qu'il sentait que sa tête allait exploser,et se il demandait ce qui lui arrivait. Heureux et tourmenté à la fois, un trop plein de choses lui envahissait l'esprit. C'était insupportable.

Brusquement il comprit, et cela le fit sourire malgré la douleur. Il se tourna vers Serenity qui dormait paisiblement et lui donna un tendre baiser sur le front en murmurant :

« Adieu mon ange... Tu m'as redonné la Lumière... »

Il se leva péniblement et se rhabilla. Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Rester dans ce monde ne lui apporterait plus rien désormais. Ce qu'il ressentait était trop insupportable. Il fallait en finir.

Le vampire se tourna vers l'horizon à l'Est, et, après un ultime regard sur sa belle endormie, tomba en poussières, alors que le soleil éclairait la ville de ses premiers rayons.

Lorsque Serenity se réveilla, tremblante de froid, les rayons solaires ne suffisant pas à la réchauffer, elle se remémora les événements de la veille, peinant à croire ce qui s'était passé. A la place de Kaiba, elle découvrit un tas de cendres et fondit en larmes, croyant que le soleil l'avait surpris dans son sommeil. Elle effleura la poussière de sa main et murmura :

« Ainsi tu es retourné à ton état originel... »

**1 mois plus tard**

Une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn passa entre les rayons de la bibliothèque de Domino. Elle s'arrêta à la section « Surnaturel » et saisit le volume qui l'intéressait « Créatures de l'ombre », feuilleta le livre, visiblement à la recherche d'une information. Elle trouva la page qui l'intéressait, la lut, et s'affaissa soudain sur le sol, lâchant l'ouvrage, une main portée à sa bouche.

Sur la page qu'avait lu Serenity – car c'était elle – on pouvait lire :

_« Dépourvus d'âme, les vampires n'éprouvent à priori aucun sentiment. Cependant, dans certains cas rarissimes, il peut arriver que le démon ait le coup de foudre et tombe amoureux de sa victime. Ainsi, si cette dernière est consentante, l'union charnelle des deux êtres conduit à la restitution de son âme au vampire, et donc à une part de son humanité, lui faisant ressentir toutes les souffrances qu'il a infligées en tant que démon. Néanmoins le bonheur éprouvé pour l'être aimé ne peut coexister avec de telles souffrances, provoquant des maux insupportables au vampire, et conduit généralement ce dernier au suicide... »_

**-**

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**-**

**Voilà ! **


	2. La Nuit de Samhain

**Voici une petite fic pour Halloween, assez sombre, peut être un peu "gore"à un moment...mais rien de très méchant... Trick or Treat ?**

**Kenavo !**

**-**

* * *

**2ème histoire :**

**_La Nuit de Samhain_**

* * *

**_-_**

I

Le soleil quittait lentement le ciel, entraînant avec lui le bleu de la voûte céleste, qui avait viré au rose oranger. L'astre de la vie avait lui-même délaissé son habituelle teinte jaune, et arborait maintenant une couleur vermeille, qui s'atténuait peu à peu au fur et à mesure que le soleil disparaissait derrière l'horizon.

Tea porta son regard vers le magnifique spectacle qu'elle ne se lassait pas de regarder chaque soir depuis son arrivée ici.

En raison d'une obligation scolaire, elle avait choisi d'exercer son stage parmi les enfants, dans cet orphelinat. Elle avait certes l'intention d'exercer le métier de puéricultrice, mais aucun hôpital de Domino n'avait voulu la prendre en charge afin de la familiariser dans les bases du métier. Elle ne s'était pas laissé abattre pour autant : Quitte à ne pas travailler avec des tout-petits, elle s'occuperait quoi qu'il arrive d'enfants. Ses efforts avaient été récompensés : après des recherches et plusieurs lettres de motivations sans réponse, on avait bien voulu lui laisser faire ses preuves dans cet orphelinat, situé à la périphérie de la ville.

L'endroit était curieux : une façade de l'établissement donnait sur la ville de Domino, avec ses hauts immeubles gris ; tandis que lorsque l'on passait à l'arrière du bâtiment, une campagne calme s'offrait à la vue de chacun. C'était comme si cet orphelinat marquait la limite entre un monde urbain et un monde rural.

Tous les soirs, la jeune fille s'accordait donc un moment de solitude dans le vaste jardin de l'orphelinat, et s'accoudait à la barrière en bois qui délimitait la frontière entre la propriété et la pleine campagne. Et tous les soirs, alors qu'elle admirait le crépuscule, ses yeux se détachaient ensuite du ciel et venaient se poser sur l'ombre d'une forêt, éblouie par l'éclat des rayons solaires mourants.

L'orée de cette forêt dense était toute proche de l'orphelinat. Tea pouvait deviner une masse de grands arbres, en majorité des sapins et des pins qui, toute l'année, cachaient le cœur de ce bois. Un vent permanent soufflait dans cette forêt, au vu du balancement régulier des cimes des arbres. La jeune fille observait l'endroit intensément, ses yeux ne pouvant plus s'en détacher.

Et pour cause : son instinct lui disait qu'il y avait quelque chose de mauvais dans ce bois. Elle ne s'expliquait pas cette impression, mais elle en était sûre ; et pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait pénétré dans cette forêt.

Il n'y avait pas que cet endroit qui l'inquiétait : elle adorait certes s'occuper d'enfants, mais elle s'étonnait parfois du comportement de certains.

-

* * *

- 

_Flash-back_

_- _

_« Dis, Tea, je peux avoir du chocolat ? Dis ? »_

_Le gamin dévorait des yeux la tablette qui reposait sur la table du réfectoire, à laquelle ils étaient assis._

_- Non Marc, répondit Tea en souriant. Tu connais très bien les consignes : pas avant le dessert._

_- S'il te plaît... Supplia le petit garçon._

_- Marc, n'insiste pas... Tu ne voudrais pas que Tea soit renvoyée n'est-ce-pas ?_

_- Non...murmura le bambin, déçu._

_- Alors attend le dessert, comme tes camarades !_

_La jeune fille prit le plat dans lequel se trouvaient plusieurs tranches de viandes, et s'apprêtait à servir, quand elle entendit une voix provenant de sa droite._

_« Donne-le-lui... »_

_Tea se tourna les yeux rapidement pour savoir qui avait dit ça, et son regard se porta sur Marc, qui la regardait curieusement. Elle fut effrayée à la vue du visage du petit garçon : d'ordinaire si enjoué et plein de vie, le gamin avait maintenant le regard vide, ses yeux ne comportaient plus de pupilles et l'on ne distinguait, dans les globes devenus blancs, que des vaisseaux gonflés de sang. Il se tenait droit, comme un automate et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent :_

_« Donne-le-lui... Il ne vivra plus assez longtemps pour en avoir... »_

_Tea eut un sursaut de recul à l'entente de la voix qui s'était échappée de la bouche du petit garçon, mais ce n'était pas la voix de Marc : le son était grave, effrayant, facilement comparable à celui d'un sifflement de serpent._

_Aussitôt après, le gamin s'écroula au sol, inconscient. Ses camarades hurlèrent, et se ruèrent hors du réfectoire avant que Tea ne puisse faire le moindre geste. Des éducateurs se précipitèrent sur la forme inanimée de Marc._

_« Il est...il a..., bégaya la jeune fille. Il a parlé..._

_Les éducateurs se redressèrent alors vers Tea._

_« On sait... » dit simplement l'un d'entre eux._

_- Vous...savez ? demanda Tea, incrédule._

_Alors l'homme l'entraîna à l'écart._

_« Ce n'est pas la première fois, expliqua-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible, comme s'il avait peur d'être entendu. Il faut que vous sachiez qu'il se passe des choses étranges ici... et deux enfants ont disparu en l'espace de six mois, dans des conditions mystérieuses...On ne les a jamais retrouvés..._

_Fin du Flash-back_

_-_

* * *

_-_

Tea frissonna au souvenir de ces mots. Cela s'était produit le deuxième jour de son arrivée. Le petit Marc s'était parfaitement remis de son évanouissement, et il ne semblait pas se souvenir de ce qu'il avait dit...

Tea avait eu la désagréable sensation que ces mots lui étaient destiné. De plus cette voix grave l'avait vraiment effrayé ; elle en faisait des cauchemars la nuit depuis deux jours maintenant.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle avait eu une étrange mise en garde de l'infirmière, lorsqu'elle avait rendu visite au bambin le lendemain.

-

* * *

- 

_Flash-back_

_- _

_« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda la jeune fille._

_- Très bien, répondit l'infirmière en souriant._

_- Vous savez ce qui lui est arrivé ?_

_Aussitôt le regard de la femme s'assombrit, et elle secoua la tête. Elle resta silencieuse. Tea ne préféra pas couper le silence pesant dans lequel la pièce s'était retrouvée plongée. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie mais l'infirmière l'agrippa par le bras._

_« Vous êtes nouvelle ici n'est-ce-pas ? »_

_Tea hocha la tête en signe d'approbation._

_- Alors écoutez-moi. Ne laissez jamais un enfant sans surveillance dans le jardin ! »_

_- Mais, le jardin est clos, protesta la jeune fille. Il n'y a aucun risque pour..._

_- Faites ce que je vous dis, coupa brusquement l'infirmière. Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences ! Surveillez-les ! Faites m'en la promesse ! _

_- Mais je..._

_- Promettez-le-moi ! répéta l'infirmière, visiblement terrifiée._

_- Je...vous le promets... balbutia Tea._

_Fin du Flash-back_

_-_

* * *

_-_

Tea avait remarqué la lueur d'angoisse dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Il se passait quelque chose ici, quelque chose de mauvais. Chacun le savait au fond de lui mais personne n'osait l'admettre, sûrement par peur de passer pour fou.

Tout ceci l'intriguait et l'effrayait à la fois. Elle ne tarderait pas à avoir la réponse à ses questions...

La jeune fille s'aperçut que les ténèbres avaient presque englouti les derniers rayons du soleil. Elle frissonna et, après un dernier regard vers la mystérieuse forêt, se décida à rentrer à l'intérieur de l'orphelinat pour se coucher.

-

* * *

- 

Le lendemain, Tea se réveilla après une nuit plus cauchemardesque que jamais. Elle entendait ces voix lui torturer l'esprit tout au long de la nuit. Ces voix lui parlaient, la tourmentaient, l'effrayaient : elles étaient graves, nombreuses, confuses et à la fois si ordonnées, comme des murmures que l'on vient chuchoter à l'oreille.

La jeune fille s'était réveillée à plusieurs reprises au cours de la nuit. Elle avait pu entendre le vent sifflant au-dessus du plafond de sa chambre. C'était un vent d'automne, froid, virant au glacial. Ses hurlements avaient fait frissonner Tea tant ils ressemblaient aux chuchotements de ses cauchemars. Elle n'avait pas osé ouvrir les yeux, prise d'un mauvais pressentiment.

Un mauvais pressentiment. Elle le sentait. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle se leva de son lit, encore tremblante, et ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre afin de prendre une bonne bouffée d'air frais qui, espérait-elle, la rassurerait. Les premières lueurs du jour avaient percé le ciel. L'aube était oranger, et parsemée de nuages sombres et menaçants. Cet aurore était inhabituelle : elle n'annonçait pas une journée ordinaire car déjà le ciel portait la couleur de ce 31 octobre : sinistre et lugubre...

Bientôt, Tea dut oublier ses angoisses de la nuit précédente : les enfants étaient tous surexcités à l'approche de la nuit d'Halloween. Il n'était certainement pas question d'aller frapper aux portes : il n'y avait pas dix maisons à un kilomètre à la ronde... On leur avait organisé une petite soirée déguisée.

Durant toute la journée, Tea et les autres animateurs s'attelèrent à préparer le festin, ornant les tables de petites citrouilles en papier et les garnissant de saladiers remplies de friandises.

Le soir venu, le ciel prit une couleur orageuse, mais l'ambiance était à la fête : les bambins s'impatientaient de pouvoir enfin avoir accès aux friandises tant convoitées. Ils avaient tous choisi des déguisements des plus banals : sorcières, monstres, zombies, fantômes etc...

Les enfants furent autorisés ensuite à aller s'amuser dans le jardin, étroitement surveillés par trois animateurs, dont Tea.

Soudain, l'un des gamins fut pris des mêmes symptômes que le petit Marc quelques jours plus tôt. Son regard devint vide de sens, mais il ne parla pas : simplement, il frappa avec violence l'une de ses petites camarades déguisée en sorcière. Aussitôt, les deux jeunes hommes qui assistaient Tea intervinrent. Entre-temps, le gamin comme possédé s'était évanoui , et la petite fille, criait, pleurait : son visage était ensanglanté.

Tea voulut aider, mais les éducateurs lui dirent de rester en retrait et de surveiller le reste des enfants, tandis qu'ils conduisaient les deux victimes à l'infirmerie.

La jeune fille fit un hochement de tête affirmatif, puis, légèrement déboussolée, se tourna vers le reste des petits. Son angoisse commençait à la reprendre, et l'envahir de plus en plus violemment. Alors qu'elle frissonnait encore une fois, elle s'aperçut avec horreur que le petit portail qui fermait le jardin était grand ouvert.

_« Du calme, Tea, reste calme. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'un des enfants se soit échappé...» se dit-elle_

Malheureusement, elle remarqua presque aussitôt l'absence du petit Marc, et elle fit aussitôt la relation avec le portail ouvert. Ses pensées furent bientôt confirmées :

« Il est parti dans la forêt, Madame Tea, lui indiqua une adorable petite fille, qui portait un costume de fée. Nous, on l'a pas suivi, la forêt est méchante... »

Sur ces mots, les enfants regardèrent leur camarade d'un air apeuré. Un frisson parcourut tout le dos de la jeune fille, qui commençait à paniquer, mais on lui avait confié la responsabilité de ces enfants. Elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner s'il arrivait malheur à Marc.

La gamine sembla deviner ses pensées :

« Non, Madame Tea, n'y allez pas ! fit-elle, d'une voix terrifiée. La forêt est méchante, elle l'a pris...

Tea s'accroupit pour être au niveau de la petite fille, et se força à sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-elle, en s'efforçant d'afficher une voix rassurante. Je vais aller chercher Marc ; je vais revenir très vite et nous continuerons cette petite fête tous ensemble, d'accord ? »

La petite fille secoua la tête, mais elle savait qu'il ne servirait à rien de protester davantage. Tea ne pouvait pas nier que cette forêt lui faisait peur, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle prit un air confiant et sourit une dernière fois aux enfants, avant de passer le petit portail et de le verrouiller soigneusement.

« Comment a-t-il pu atteindre le verrou ? se demanda Tea. Il est bien trop petit pour cela... et il n'y a pas de vent... »

La jeune fille se mit à marcher, d'un pas rapide et résigné, en direction du bois. Les ténèbres l'entouraient presque maintenant ; il n'y en aurait plus pour longtemps avant qu'elles ne viennent à bout des dernières sources de lumières du ciel...

-

* * *

-

* * *

_**Entracte :**_

**Dites-moi comment avait vous trouvé cette première partie de « La Nuit de Samhain » ? Assez angoissante tout de même... Mais ceci n'en était rien comparé à ce qui suit...**

**Je ne vous fais pas attendre davantage... Voici la suite...Les choses sérieuses commencent... (Gnark gnark !)**

* * *

**-**

* * *

**-**

II.

Tea marchait depuis une heure maintenant. Son allure décidée s'était ralentie. Elle marchait maintenant par tâtonnement, redoutant ce qu'elle pouvait trouver derrière chaque arbre. Elle avait découvert les traces d'un petit sentier, quasiment invisible à cause de la végétation qui le recouvrait. Ce petit chemin était le signe que des gens étaient passées par là, longtemps, très longtemps auparavant.

Oui, elle avait pénétré dans ce bois sombre, d'un pas très hésitant. Elle ne pouvait déceler le ciel au-dessus de sa tête, car la masse touffue des arbres le lui en empêchait, mais elle savait que la nuit était complètement tombée. Et elle n'avait pour l'instant trouvé aucune trace du petit Marc. Il semblait s'être volatilisé.

La jeune fille n'avait pour le moment vécu aucune peur quelconque, et elle commençait à se demander pourquoi les orphelins étaient si effrayés à l'évocation de cette forêt.

La seule chose qui l'entourait était le silence. Un silence peut-être trop lourd. Il n'y avait ni bruissement d'arbres, ni bruits d'animaux éventuels, comme si, dans ce bois, la faune était inexistante. Et pourtant...Elle avait la désagréable sensation d'être observée.

La jeune fille trébucha alors sur un caillou légèrement plus gros que les autres qui recouvraient le sentier. La pierre roula vers l'Ouest, signe que Tea se trouvait maintenant sur un faux plat descendant, faux plat qui la mènerait très certainement vers le cœur de la forêt. Le caillou continua encore de rouler pendant un moment, entraînant d'autres pierres dans sa chute, ce qui vint troubler le silence pesant dans lequel était plongé cet environnement.

La jeune fille continua d'avancer, n'osant pas appeler l'enfant qu'elle recherchait, car sa propre voix troublant cette nature muette aurait pu lui faire peur. Elle se frayait un chemin de plus en plus difficilement, bien qu'elle progressât sur un sentier. Les ronces et les orties lui barraient de plus en plus souvent le passage, et elle finit par se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait plus de sentier.

« Les gens ne sont jamais allées jusque là...pensa Tea. Pourquoi ? »

Aussitôt, un vent se leva brusquement, et les arbres se mirent à se balancer au-dessus de sa tête. Tea fut surprise par un tel changement, et commença à frissonner, car le vent s'était vite transformé en bise glaciale qui soufflait férocement, le froid transperçant le corps de la jeune fille comme des coups de couteaux.

Tea, vite gelée, entendit avec frayeur le hurlement du vent dans les arbres, dont certaines branches cassaient sous l'effet de la violence de la tempête naissante. La jeune fille eut l'horrible impression que ce hurlement ne venait pas seulement des arbres : elle crut déceler des cris déchirants au loin, comme des animaux à l'agonie et emplis de souffrance. Elle se rappela alors des cauchemars de la nuit précédente...

Tea fut prise d'une terreur sans nom, et fut tentée de rebrousser chemin. Le froid la mordait de tous les côtés, mais elle pensa au petit Marc, perdu, seul dans cette tempête. Où était-il ? Elle espérait qu'il aurait trouvé un abri... Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'abandonner l'enfant dans cet environnement épouvantable.

Toutefois la jeune fille se retourna, mais s'aperçut qu'elle avait perdu tout sens de l'orientation. Autrement dit, même si elle le voulait, elle ne pourrait pas revenir sur ses pas, n'ayant plus aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait et où se trouvait le sentier.

Le vent semblait l'avoir poussée encore plus loin dans la forêt, car elle vit que les arbres étaient moins resserrés les uns contre les autres. On pouvait parler d'une clairière, car la végétation était plus rare, pour ne pas dire inexistante. Là, les arbres ne ressemblaient en rien à ceux qu'elle avait vus précédemment : ce n'étaient plus les majestueux pins et sapins qu'elle avait admirés auparavant dans le crépuscule, mais la forme de simples troncs, dans lesquels la sève n'avait plus coulé depuis longtemps. Les quelques grosses branches qui les composaient étaient mortes aussi depuis longtemps et craquaient sous l'effet de la bise. Tous ces arbres étaient concentrés au même endroit, sur un parterre de feuilles également dépourvues de toute vie. Seuls quelques plants, comme le lierre, semblaient survivre dans cet endroit déserté par la flore.

La jeune fille, sentit la terreur prendre possession d'elle. Les feuilles mortes craquaient sous ses pieds. Elle eut encore ce mauvais pressentiment qui l'avait tant tourmentée la nuit précédente. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, devenu visible au-dessus de sa tête : la nuit était noire, ni la Lune, cachée par les nuages, ni les étoiles ne lui donnaient quelque clarté.

_**« Enfin tu es là... »**_

Tea se retourna brusquement, mais elle ne vit personne dans les ténèbres, qui maintenant se nourrissaient de sa peur. Elle avait pourtant juré entendre une voix.

_**« Tu n'as pas rêvé... »**_

La jeune fille dut faire un gros effort pour ne pas d'effondrer sous la poids de la frayeur qui l'habitait. Cette voix...elle la connaissait...elle l'avait déjà entendue...

**_« Dans tes cauchemars... »_**

Elle s'en rappela avec horreur, oui, de cette voix grave et effrayante qui avait peuplé ses nuits...et qu'elle avait entendue...de la bouche de Marc, ce jour-là, au réfectoire !

Tea secoua la tête. _Cette voix lisait dans ses pensées._

« C'est impossible...je...je délire, se dit-elle. »

Pourtant, elle avait la sensation d'être observée, et ce sentiment s'était intensifié lorsqu'elle avait entendu la voix. Elle osa lever la tête, et regarder, tremblante, autour d'elle, mais elle ne vit toujours personne.

_**« Patience, patience... Tu me découvriras bientôt jeune innocente... »**_

Tea, transie de froid, croisa les bras contre elle, pour essayer d'atténuer ses tremblements, à la fois de froid et de peur.

« Q..qui êtes vous ? demanda t-elle »

Un rire cruel l'entoura aussitôt, et parvint à ses oreilles, poussé par le vent. Tea chercha des yeux, un indice, un mouvement, qui lui permettrait de savoir d'où venait la voix qui lui parlait...car elle était maintenant sûre qu'elle ne venait pas de son esprit. Quelqu'un...ou quelque chose se trouvait dans cette clairière, non loin d'elle.

**_« Cela fait longtemps que je te guette... Et enfin, tu es venue à moi... en cette nuit si propice...»_**

Le sang de Tea se glaça.

« Qui...que...voulez-vous dire ? M... Montrez-vous ! dit-elle, d'une voix toujours défaillante.

_**« Si déterminée... Si cela est ton souhait...»**_

Sur ces mots, les nuages s'écartèrent et la clarté de la pleine Lune inonda la clairière. Tea regarda autour d'elle : elle distingua mieux l'endroit où elle se trouvait, mais surtout elle vit qu'elle n'était pas seule : à quelques mètres d'elle se tenait un être d'apparence humaine. Il avait le visage pâle et émacié et ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés en pic. Il était habillé de noir, et semblait vraiment effrayant.

Ses yeux violets lancèrent un regard plein de cruauté vers la jeune fille, et il esquissa un sourire machiavélique.

Il s'avança vers la jeune fille, qui recula.

« Q..qui êtes-vous ? répéta-t-elle, dans un souffle, en frissonnant.

Elle le vit, impuissante, s'approcher d'elle et porter une main à son visage. Elle était glacée comme le vent. Il sourit méchamment au contact de sa peau.

**_« Un peu froid ?_** demanda-t-il »

Tea fut incapable de répondre, paralysée. Il continua d'une voix doucereuse :

_**« Veux-tu provoquer mon courroux ? »**_

Les arbres hurlèrent, amenant la jeune fille au summum de sa terreur.

« N..Non ! »

_**« Alors réponds-moi ! »**_

La jeune fille osa croiser le regard de cet être, et elle aperçut que ses yeux avaient changé de couleur ; ils étaient devenus d'un rouge sombre.

« Je...J'ai froid »

Alors il se dégagea d'elle, et alla au centre de la clairière, et fit un simple geste du bras. Aussitôt la tempête tomba, et tout redevint silencieux.

Le cerveau de la jeune fille lui intima l'ordre de s'enfuir. Elle sembla trouver le courage de retourner sur ses pas. Elle se retourna, prête à prendre la fuite, mais elle se sentit retenue par une force : l'être lui avait agrippé le poignet, et la ramenait vers lui.

« **_Je ne tenterais pas cela à ta place, _**siffla-t-il. »

Il la força à se retourner, et ce qu'elle vit l'horrifia : il découvrit ses dents dans un rictus mauvais, et elle vit deux petites canines, une à chaque coin de sa bouche.

« Un..un vampire ? s'interrogea-t-elle.

Il sourit une fois de plus et la relâcha. Tea sut qu'il ne servirait rien de tenter de s'échapper.

**_« Quelle perspicacité..._**murmura t-il »

La jeune fille n'osait plus bouger.

**_« Et pourtant, les humains aussi vifs sont si rares...surtout ici,_** dit-il, en portant son regard au ciel. **_Merveilleuse soirée, n'est-ce-pas ?_** »

Tea ne savait plus que faire. Elle voulait fuir...fuir le plus loin possible. Un vampire... Pour elle, cela n'existait que dans les histoires. Et ces histoires, elle les connaissait : c'étaient des créatures du Diable, sans âme. Ils n'ont rien de bon en eux. Ils vivent la nuit...chassant et se nourrissant de leurs victimes afin de survivre au temps... Allait-il en être de même pour elle ? Et Marc ? Qui savait ce qui était arrivé au petit garçon...

« **_Cette forêt est mon Royaume_**...poursuivit-il. **_Je contrôle tout ce qui s'y trouve, toi y compris..._**

« L'enfant...murmura-t-elle. Où...Où est-il ? »

Le vampire esquissa un sourire cruel et se rapprocha d'elle.

« **_L'enfant... Ce n'était qu'un simple pion pour t'attirer ici..._** lui souffla-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

« Où...où est-il, répéta t-elle, frissonnant à cette présence auprès d'elle. »

Le vampire fit un pas en arrière, et aussitôt des buissons s'écartèrent. Deux magnifiques loups gris, mais féroces, en sortirent. Ils montrèrent leurs crocs à la jeune fille, prêts à obéir aux ordres de leur maître.

« **_Non,_** déclara ce dernier. **_Montrez-lui l'enfant..._** »

Alors un des loups se retira, puis revint portant quelque chose dans sa gueule. Tea s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il s'agissait d'un membre humain, un bras vraisemblablement. Le bras d'un enfant... La main qui terminait le membre était encore crispée...crispée de douleur et de souffrance. Des lambeaux de peau pendaient de part et d'autre de la chair, et du sang s'en écoulait.

La jeune fille s'effondra sur le sol, une main portée à sa bouche, les yeux baignés de larmes.

« Marc ! » gémit-elle.

Le vampire essuya un sourire satisfait, puis d'un geste renvoya ses deux fidèles serviteurs. Les loups s'inclinèrent respectueusement et se retirèrent ; les bêtes avaient certainement l'intention de se partager le dernier bout de chair qui leur restait.

Pendant ce temps, les larmes coulaient le long des joues de Tea, et tombaient silencieusement sur le matelas de feuilles mortes.

Le démon la releva doucement mais fermement et lui murmura :

**_« Ce n'était qu'un stupide mortel. Je lui ai fait une faveur en abrégeant sa vie dans ce monde... »_**

« Ce...ce n'était qu'un enfant, sanglota Tea. »

**_« C'était surtout un festin de roi pour mes loups. Ils en ont si peu l'occasion... Tu n'imagines pas combien la chair d'un enfant est tendre, mais personnellement, je préfère les chairs comme la tienne...et la tienne sera encore plus spéciale... cette nuit... »_**

La jeune fille gémit de frayeur aux mots du vampire.

« Que...Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? balbutia-t-elle, en le tutoyant inconsciemment »

Comment respecter un tel monstre par le vouvoiement ?

Un autre sourire se forma sur les lèvres du vampire. Elle était si naïve. Son âge et sa beauté ne faisaient que renforcer l'intérêt qu'il avait pour elle ; l'intérêt qu'il avait eu pour elle, dès que ses loups l'avaient averti de la présence d'une jeune fille innocente non loin de sa demeure qu'est la forêt.

**_« Je savais que tu viendrais... Depuis le premier jour, je te guette... J'ai hanté tes nuits...hanté tes pensées tout au long de ton chemin vers moi...ne vois-tu donc pas ce que je veux, petite fille ? »_**

Il se pencha vers elle et captura ses lèvres. Elle gémit sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle voulut se débattre, mais il l'en empêcha en lui emprisonnant les bras. Il approfondit le baiser et elle sentit la désagréable froideur des lèvres du vampire sur les siennes. Enfin il se dégagea et passa un doigt sur sa propre bouche.

**_« Quelle dommage que je ne puisse plus distinguer les goûts... Elles avaient l'air si sucrées..._** chuchota-t-il.

Le cœur de Tea battait maintenant à tout allure. Mais il n'y avait aucune excitation. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait était de la peur. Sa respiration s'était également accélérée.

« Laisse-moi...partir...souffla t-elle, dans un murmure à peine audible.

Le démon rit moqueusement.

« **_Te laisser partir ? Non je ne crois pas... Vois-tu, tu es celle que j'attends depuis des siècles...celle qui permettra de me libérer de cette forêt... lors de la Nuit de Samhain...autrement dit, cette nuit...» _**

Tea entrevit une lueur d'espoir, mais il lut dans ses pensées.

**_« N'espère pas t'enfuir de ce lieu sous prétexte que j'y suis retenu contre ma volonté... A la minute où tu y as pénétré, j'ai eu le pouvoir sur toi... J'ai réussi à t'y mener... par des moyens indirects... »_**

Ce faisant, il alla à nouveau vers elle, ses yeux rouges étincelant de plus belle.

**_« Et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de laisser ce pouvoir m'échapper... »_** acheva-t-il, en couvrant son cou de petits baisers langoureux.

Tea se désespérait de cette situation. Elle était à sa merci. Qu'elle le voulait ou non.

Ainsi cela faisait longtemps qu'il hantait ce bois, que la vie avait dû céder sa place aux ténèbres.

**_« La Mort est douce,_** poursuivit-il, en l'enlaçant par la taille. **_Et les Ténèbres sont si accueillantes, surtout cette nuit... la nuit des démons..._** »

La jeune fille frissonna au contact du vampire, mais se résigna à ne plus lutter. Elle était tout simplement épuisée. Il semblait détenir une force mentale sur elle, qui l'empêchait de se défendre, d'être une battante comme à son habitude... La peur y était certainement pour quelque chose...

Il se pencha vers son cou.

« **_Ce ne sera plus très long maintenant...et je serai enfin libéré...nous règnerons ensemble...ma reine... _**dit-il »

Alors il mordit avidement dans la chair tant désirée, et pompa le sang chaud des veines de Tea, qui gémit de douleur, l'amenant jusqu'à l'agonie. Quant elle fut presque vidée de son sang, il se trancha alors la main, et offrit son sang à la jeune fille, qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le boire, puis celle-ci s'évanouit de faiblesse.

Alors, la Lune fut obscurcie par les nuages. Nous eûmes tout juste le temps de voir le vampire prendre sa victime dans ses bras, puis disparaître progressivement parmi les pins et les sapins.

Emmenant sa reine.

Suivi par deux loups.

Tous deux suivant leurs maîtres.

En Enfer.

Cet Enfer qu'ils apporteraient ensemble sur la Terre.

-

* * *

_-_

_Lors de la Nuit de Samhain, appelé ainsi en référence à Samhain, dieu de la Mort chez les Celtes, le voile entre le monde des vivants et le monde des morts est si mince, que les âmes des morts pourraient revenir hanter les foyers de leurs familles. Cette Nuit symbolise la mort et la renaissance, car, chez les Celtes, le nouvel an se fête le 1er Novembre._

_Mais des mauvais esprits rôdent lors du Samhain, et c'est pourquoi, il est conseillé de ne pas s'aventurer près des forêts, au risque que notre peur nous y perde et que des mauvaises fées s'emparent de notre esprit, pour l'enfermer à jamais dans les Ténèbres..._

_-_

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

- 

Bon ben voilà, ma petite fic pour Halloween. Vous avez reconnu le personnage de Yu-Gi-Oh (yeux violets hmmm...) qui s'empare de Tea. Comment vous trouvez Yami en vampire ? C'est la première fois que je l'imagine en méchant lol, ça fait un peu bizarre...

Oui, encore une histoire de vampires, je sais...j'essairais d'innover la prochaine fois... A noter que cette histoire est inspirée en partie d'un rêve que j'ai fait un jour : tout comme Tea, j'étais intriguée par une mystérieuse forêt dans laquelle je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de malsain. Seulement moi, j'étais dans une colonie de vacances...pas dans un orphelinat lol. Mais je me suis réveillée avant de pénétrer dans la forêt...donc ce n'était pas vraiment un cauchemar...

Allez, Bisous tout le monde !


	3. D e S t R u C t I o N

Bonjour !

Avant tout, excusez-moi pour le retard de **Chanson d'un Soir**, mais ça fait plusieurs jours que je n'étais pas venue sur Fanfiction, j'avais d'autres préoccupations, que je dévoilerai pas bien entendu (hé, hé). Pour **Chanson d'un Soir, **je vais malheureusement prendre du retard parce que je viens de commencer mes révisons pour le bac blanc (ben oui j'adore écrire, mais les études passent avant tout) donc voilà, tout ça pour dire que je ne sais pas du tout quand j'updaterai cette fic… Sorry…

Donc, à défaut d'autre chose, je reviens avec ce petit one-shot tout droit sorti de mon côté complètement sadique. C'est simple, je suis une tarée !

* * *

**3ème histoire :**

**D e S t R u C t I o N**

* * *

- 

One-Shot

Genre : Angst

Rating : Entre PG-13 et R, car connotations un peu osées...

Titre : D e S t R u C t I o N

Ca se déroule sur le dirigeable Kaiba Craft 3 pendant les finales de Batailleville. Et si Serenity avait croisé la route de Marek en pleine nuit sur le dirigeable ?

* * *

- 

Triste journée qu'avait été celle-ci. Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps, mais c'était comme s'il ne s'était jamais levé de la journée.

Et au début, elle ne devait simplement que revoir son frère…

Tout d'abord il y avait eu cette tentative d'enlèvement alors qu'elle venait de sortir de l'hôpital ; les sbires de Marek avaient tenté de la kidnapper, mais heureusement pour elle, Tristan avait été là pour la protéger et lui éviter Dieu seul savait quel sort.

Puis, Marek avait pris le contrôle du corps de son frère, et l'avait contraint à livrer un duel contre son propre ami Yugi. Et l'enjeu avait été crucial, car le perdant se devait d'être noyé dans le port de Domino, accroché à une ancre. Heureusement, l'amitié de Yugi et Joey avait été la plus forte, et la force mentale de ce dernier lui avait permis de chasser l'esprit qui s'était emparé de lui. Malheureusement, elle avait eu la peur de sa vie, quand elle avait vu son frère et Yugi sombrer dans l'eau. La première chose qu'elle avait vu en enlevant le bandage de ses yeux, c'était son frère en train de livrer un duel contre son meilleur ami ; il n'était pas question pour elle de le revoir enfin de ses propres yeux, et le perdre l'instant d'après. Alors, n'écoutant que son courage, elle avait plongé au secours de Joey, et l'avait ramené sur la terre ferme, heureuse de le serrer enfin dans ses bras.

Mais les malheurs ne leur laissèrent aucun répit. Sur le dirigeable de Kaiba, pendant la phase finale du Tournoi de Batailleville, Bakura avait à son tour été victime des ombres, et Marek, après le duel de Joey contre Odion, foudroyé, était devenu fou, Odion étant la seule personne capable de contenir le mal qui rongeait Marek. Ce dernier avait déjà été suffisamment cruel pour avoir fait un lavage de cerveau à Joey, mais il s'était maintenant transformé en un impitoyable psychopathe complètement fou, que rien ni personne ne pourrait détourner de son objectif final : s'emparer du pouvoir du Pharaon et régner sur le monde. Et il s'en était pris à Mai. Cette pauvre Mai… qu'il avait envoyée au Royaume des Ombres, et dont le corps apparemment sans vie reposait non loin d'elle, la jeune fille ayant insisté pour rester aux côtés de son amie durant la nuit.

Couchée sur un matelas de fortune, Serenity frissonna, repensant à tout cela. Ce fou à lier se promenait sur ce dirigeable, libre de ses mouvements, et elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'il ne fasse encore du mal. Peut-être aurait-elle dû rester avec son frère… Non, elle voulait rester auprès de Mai et veiller sur elle… après tout c'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de se rendre utile. Mais Serenity était incapable de trouver le sommeil ; elle avait trop peur. Elle comptait les minutes, et attendait impatiemment le lever du soleil, cet aurore qui mettrait fin à ses tourments…

Se tournant et se retournant dans son lit, Serenity se leva et alla voir Mai ; elle s'assit à son chevet, et lui prit la main :

- Tu dois te battre Mai… murmura-t-elle à la jeune fille inconsciente, qui était aussi froide que la glace.

Elle n'avait plus d'âme ; Marek la lui avait prise.

Serenity soupira et quitta le chevet de Mai ; elle se dirigea vers la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur la ville, encore illuminée malgré l'heure tardive. Ses grands yeux noisette fixèrent le paysage ; elle était pensive, et elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de sa peur. Ce qui était arrivé à Mai aurait pu lui arriver à elle aussi.

Cette nuit, elle ne parviendrait pas à trouver le sommeil ; elle resta debout à observer, lançant de temps à autre, des regards bienveillants en direction de Mai.

« _Joey te sauvera…_ » pensa-t-elle.

* * *

- 

Cependant, sur le dirigeable, quelqu'un d'autre ne dormait pas, mis à part Kaiba, qui lui se prêtait à déchiffrer les hiéroglyphes de la carte du Dragon ailé de Râ.

Non, une autre personne se promenait effectivement dans les couloirs du Kaiba Craft 3. Le côté obscur de Marek. Il revenait tout juste de son duel contre Bakura, et il avait écrasé ce dernier en utilisant sa carte de Dieu égyptien. La puissante créature n'avait fait qu'une bouchée de son adversaire et Marek était ainsi entré en possession de l'Anneau du Millenium.

Il traversait le couloir en jubilant, ayant abandonné le corps inconscient de Bakura sur le toit du dirigeable. Sa démarche était sombre et mystérieuse, sa cape violette volant derrière lui ; ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, ce qui lui donnait encore plus cet air démoniaque, un symbole égyptien brillait en permanence sur son front et ses yeux mauves lançaient des éclairs de folie. Sa baguette du Millenium était soigneusement armée à sa ceinture, et, tout en marchant, il examinait l'Anneau du Millenium qu'il venait de gagner.

Il sourit cruellement à la remémoration de cette victoire.

« **Cet objet pourrait m'être utile… En attendant, je dois me concentrer sur le moyen de vaincre le Pharaon et de l'envoyer à tout jamais dans les ténèbres **» pensa-t-il.

Odion n'était plus ; il était à présent sûr que son bon côté ne pourrait plus refaire surface, car il était devenu beaucoup plus puissant, étant né de la haine de son double. Mais il ne fallait pas prendre de risques : il comptait bien terminer ce qu'il avait commencé quelques instants plutôt : en effet, il avait voulu se débarrasser définitivement d'Odion, mais Bakura l'en avait empêché. Qu'importe. Rien ne pourrait désormais l'arrêter et il régnerait bientôt sur le monde, envoyant tous ces idiots, ainsi que le Pharaon, dans le Royaume des Ombres, dont personne n'était jamais revenu. Il trépignait déjà d'impatience à vaincre Yami et accomplir ce que son bon côté avait déjà commencé.

Il se dirigeait vers son objectif, lorsque, passant devant la porte d'une cabine, il sentit quelque chose. Il se figea dans l'ombre, prenant le temps d'analyser ce que lui dictaient les pouvoirs de sa baguette du Millenium, puis son regard s'éclaira d'une lueur de sadisme et de cruauté.

« **La peur… je la sens…** » pensa-t-il.

Ses yeux démentiels se tournèrent alors vers la porte devant laquelle il s'était arrêté, et il sourit méchamment.

**« Oui… une grande peur habite l'esprit d'un pauvre innocent derrière cette porte… la soirée risque d'être amusante… Après tout, torturer une autre âme ne fera que renforcer mon pouvoir… »**

Ses pensées, aussi tordues soient-elles, délaissèrent alors le sort d'Odion, pour se concentrer sur ce qui se trouvait derrière cette porte.

Au même instant, derrière cette fameuse porte, se trouvait Serenity, dont le visage était envahi par la peur. Nullement sourde au bruit de pas dans le couloir, elle s'était aussitôt doutée de qui il s'agissait. Elle s'était alors réfugiée au fond de la pièce, abandonnant Mai sur le lit, mais de toute façon Marek ne pourrait plus rien lui faire… Elle s'était plaquée contre le mur, tremblante de tous ses membres, retenant son souffle, mais noyée dans une peur incontrôlée qui n'avait pas échappé au maléfique esprit.

Les yeux de Serenity s'écarquillèrent d'horreur lorsqu'elle vit un halo lumineux entourer la porte de la cabine, et celle-ci s'ouvrir sans difficulté l'instant d'après. Tapie dans l'ombre, elle vit, terrifiée, la carrure malfaisante de Marek pénétrer dans la pièce, un sourire cruel au coin des lèvres. Il tenait en main sa baguette du Millenium, scrutant attentivement chaque côté de la pièce. Au grand désespoir de Serenity, la porte se referma avec un bruit sec, la laissant seule avec Marek. Ils furent plongés dans l'ombre, et la jeune fille ne distingua plus que la silhouette de cet homme démoniaque. De sa cachette, elle n'osait plus respirer normalement, sa poitrine se soulevant à peine ; il ne fallait pas qu'il la trouve… son cœur s'emplissait de terreur au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient…

« Joey…Yugi… Tristan...que quelqu'un vienne… » se désespéra-t-elle silencieusement, son corps parcouru de frissons glacés.

Marek ressentit cette peur grandissante non loin de lui, et continua de sourire cruellement. Il porta son attention sur Mai inconsciente.

«** Son âme est désormais prisonnière à tout jamais du Royaume des Ombres… Et même les efforts de ces idiots ne pourront la ramener… **»

Il détourna le regard de la jeune femme blonde.

**« Je sais qu'il y quelqu'un d'autre dans cette pièce… et je ne tarderai pas à le trouver… »**

Il se mit à humer l'air environnant, savourant l'atmosphère inquiétante qui y régnait. La peur… elle était partout autour de lui… et elle se faisait grandissante à chacun de ses mouvements…et la personne qui se trouvait dans cette pièce avait peur de lui…extrêmement peur…

Serenity pria pour que Marek ne l'ait pas remarquée mais ses espoirs se brisèrent dès l'instant où une voix glaciale perça l'air :

- Je sais que tu es là… tel un petit agneau à la merci du grand méchant loup…

La jeune fille se retint un sursaut de frayeur, mais le mal était déjà fait. Il savait qu'elle était là…

- Te cacher ne fait que retarder l'inéluctable…continua Marek cruellement. Je sens ton corps et ton esprit envahis par la peur… je la sens toute proche de moi…

Ce faisant, il se dirigea vers Serenity, collée contre le mur qui la maintenait encore dans l'ombre, mais si Marek se rapprochait encore, elle serait découverte…

- Je la sens qui se rapproche à chacun de mes pas… murmura-t-il d'une voix malfaisante.

Il saisit alors sa baguette du Millenium, et aussitôt un rayon lumineux éclaira toute la pièce révélant Serenity, à quelques mètres seulement de l'esprit maléfique. Lorsque celui-ci aperçut la jeune fille, il eut un sourire triomphal. La lumière émanant de l'objet égyptien s'éteignit et les Ténèbres reprirent de nouveau possession de la pièce, mais maintenant, Marek savait qui le nourrissait de sa peur et où cette personne se trouvait.

Il se dirigea furtivement vers Serenity, tétanisée par l'éclat malveillant qu'elle avait aperçu dans les yeux de Marek. Elle vit avec horreur, l'ombre de ce dernier se diriger lentement vers elle, comme un félin glissant sournoisement vers sa proie.

Incapable de faire le moindre geste, elle se contenta de se plaquer encore plus contre le mur, comme si elle voulait passer au travers. Bientôt, elle sentit la présence de Marek tout près d'elle, et une main agrippa durement son poignet.

- Tiens tiens… voilà une agréable surprise… à vrai dire, je ne pouvais pas m'en trouver plus ravi… murmura-t-il cruellement.

Le symbole égyptien implanté dans son front se mit à briller de plus belle, et cela eut pour effet de révéler son visage à Serenity, qui tenta de reculer, horrifiée. Malheureusement, elle était entre Marek et le mur, et elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper.

Suite à son mouvement de panique, l'esprit maléfique se rapprocha encore d'elle et resserra son étreinte.

- Oh…tu veux déjà t'en aller ? Je commence à peine à m'amuser…

La jeune fille ferma les yeux, et baissa la tête, en espérant que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar, et qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller. Mais un contact froid et métallique sous son menton la ramena à la réalité : Marek la forçait à relever la tête avec sa baguette du Millenium. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de s'exécuter, et dut regarder le jeune homme droit dans les yeux, mais cela l'effraya tellement, qu'elle laissa échapper un petit cri.

Cela eut pour effet de faire sourire Marek de contentement, qui alla murmurer à son oreille :

- Ainsi tu as peur de moi, petite fille… Mais ceci n'est rien comparé à ce que je m'apprête à te faire subir…

Elle frissonna et des larmes commencèrent à courir le long de ses joues. Il saisit l'autre poignet de la jeune fille et plaqua ses deux bras au mur. Dans un sourire démentiel, il approcha ses lèvres de la joue de Serenity, et but l'eau salée qui coulait de ses yeux, puis il éloigna son visage et se lécha les lèvres.

La jeune fille sanglotait doucement, tremblante de peur ; cependant, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et elle eut le courage de crier :

- JO…

Mais elle fut coupée dans son élan ; Marek lui avait violemment plaqué la main sur la bouche, pendant qu'il tenait encore les deux poignets de la jeune fille de son autre main.

- Je serais toi, je ne recommencerais pas… Ma baguette du Millenium n'attend qu'une chose : celle de t'envoyer au Royaume des Ombres.

Il ricana et poursuivit.

- Mais avant, j'estime que j'ai le droit à un petit divertissement… c'est tellement tentant… La sœur de cet idiot de Wheeler servie sur un plateau d'argent… je ne peux pas laisser passer une telle occasion…

Serenity poussa un gémissement, de peur et de douleur à la fois, ses poignets lui faisaient tellement mal.

- Pitié… sanglota-t-elle.

Il sourit méchamment de nouveau et rapprocha son visage déformé par la haine de celui, doux et innocent, de la jeune fille.

- Oui supplie-moi… Tu n'imagines pas comme cela renforce ma puissance… Bientôt ton âme ira rejoindre celle de la pauvre Mai dans le Royaume des Ombres…

Les yeux de Serenity étaient grands ouverts à présent ; Marek tenait sa baguette du Millenium en main, et la jeune fille ferma les yeux, prête à rejoindre les Ténèbres. Mais ce n'était manifestement pas la volonté actuelle du maléfique jeune homme. Il lui releva brusquement le menton et la força une nouvelle fois à ouvrir les yeux.

- Ton heure n'est pas encore venue...murmura-t-il. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai grande envie de m'amuser…

Ce faisant, il glissa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, qui n'osa pas bouger, et la promena un moment de haut en bas de sa chevelure, semblant apprécier sa douceur satinée. Puis, il descendit plus bas dans son cou, effleurant sa peau de ses doigts glacés. Et, soudainement, il plongea son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille, et lécha frénétiquement sa nuque et son épaule.

Serenity se débattit en vain ; elle gémit de douleur car il lui faisait mal ; il prenait plaisir à la torturer ainsi, et il n'avait pas l'intention de cesser. Ce n'était d'ailleurs que le commencement...

Le mal en lui redoubla encore à l'idée de blesser cette jeune fille insouciante, ignorante des souffrances et de la douleur de ce bas monde. Mais il savait quelle serait la blessure idéale… Une blessure dont elle ne pourrait jamais guérir.

Il sourit machiavéliquement en quittant on cou.

**« Elle ne se doute pas de ce que je m'apprête à lui faire subir »**

Il pointa alors sa baguette du Millenium vers la jeune fille ; l'objet brilla, et Serenity fut prise d'un mal de tête fulgurant. Elle s'affaissa au sol en hurlant de douleur, pendant que Marek souriait cruellement.

- Pitié ! Arrête ça ! " cria-t-elle, et Marek se mordit les lèvres car il venait de se rendre compte que quelqu'un pouvait entendre ses cris. Mais peu importe, cela ne l'empêcherait pas de la faire souffrir…d'une autre manière…

Il arrêta cette torture et la remit brusquement sur pieds en la collant contre lui. Son souffle vint brûler la joue de la jeune fille, affaiblie et sur le point de s'évanouir. Sans prévenir, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, les emprisonnant avec avidité. Ses dents vinrent mordre la chair, et un filet de sang s'écoula des lèvres de la jeune fille, qui gémit de douleur, mais ce gémissement fut étouffé par la bouche de Marek sur la sienne. Il perça la résistance de la jeune fille, et viola bientôt l'entrée de sa bouche, l'embrassant sauvagement et sans la moindre passion, se contentant de lui voler son premier baiser sans le moindre remord.

La jeune fille était à bout de souffle ; il l'empêchait de respirer. Elle débattit encore, incapable de retenir ses larmes de douleur et de dégoût à la fois. Il était en train de lui prendre ce qu'elle avait voulu réserver à celui qu'elle aimerait.

Marek posa sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune fille, sans quitter ses lèvres, et la fit remonter lentement jusqu'à ses hanches.

Serenity voulait hurler ; elle cria à l'aide, secoua la tête dans tous les sens en espérant que Marek romprait le contact avec ses lèvres, mais celui-ci semblait se délecter de cette torture insupportable pour la jeune fille. Cette dernière tenta de se servir de ses jambes pour se dégager ; elle donna un coup de pied dans les parties sensibles de l'esprit maléfique, mais celui-ci arrêta son geste par l'extraordinaire force de sa propre jambe.

Sans la moindre émotion, Marek quitta les lèvres de la jeune fille, mais il ne la laissa pas reprendre son souffle ; d'une main, il arracha le gilet rose, et le tee-shirt que la jeune fille portaient, révélant sa poitrine qu'il se mit à attaquer avec la même sauvagerie.

- NON ! hurla–t-elle, désespérément.

Elle était désormais prisonnière de cet esprit qui avait décidé de la détruire, physiquement et moralement. Il ne se souciait plus de ses cris déchirants, préférant contempler la vue qui s'offrait à lui, et en profiter jusqu'à ce que le corps de la jeune fille soit meurtri...détruit.

- NON ! cria Serenity. NON ! S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! AIDEZ-MOI !

Ses paroles se heurtèrent au silence. Marek se redressa un instant.

- Personne ne viendra à ton secours… Tu es à moi !

Et il l'embrassa sauvagement à nouveau, buvant encore avidement le sang de la jeune fille.

- Tu es pure… tu es innocente… ça ne fait que me réjouir encore plus… murmura-t-il cruellement.

Elle ferma les yeux, épuisée par tant de lutte, et elle laissa l'esprit maléfique retourner à son occupation de la détruire. Elle finit par ne plus sentir les morsures et les coups qu'il lui infligeait ; elle sentait les mains de l'esprit maléfique descendre le long de son corps, tandis qu'il embrassait encore sa poitrine. Elle commençait à s'égarer, presque s'assoupir, lorsqu'une lumière se fit voir à travers ses paupières fermées, suivie d'une voix, qui n'était pas celle de son bourreau.

- MAREK ! NON !

Cette voix, elle la connaissait… elle consentit à ouvrir et les yeux, et, devant elle et Marek, se tenait une femme habillée à l'égyptienne : Shizu. La jeune femme avait les poings serrés et ses yeux étaient horrifiés par la scène qui s'offrait à elle.

Marek, contrarié par cette interruption, délaissa Serenity, et se tourna vers sa sœur.

- Shizu… Il faut toujours que tu arrives au moment où il ne faut pas… grogna-t-il.

- Laisse-la Marek !

- Et pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter, chère sœur ?

La jeune femme révéla alors son collier du Millenium (1) et Marek s'écarta de Serenity.

- N'oublie pas que je possède moi aussi un objet du Millenium, et que je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir, même contre mon propre frère, menaça-t-elle.

**« Grrrrr »** fit Marek, intérieurement.

- Viens me rejoindre Serenity, appela Shizu.

La jeune fille se releva péniblement et passa devant Marek, sans un regard, qui semblait furieux, mais qui ne pouvait pas faire le moindre geste. Elle alla, encore sous le choc, se réfugier auprès de Shizu qui la prit affectueusement par l'épaule.

- Sache qu'une fois que je me serais approprié les pouvoirs du Pharaon, tu ne pourras plus la protéger de moi Shizu, prévint Marek, un sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ose espérer que cela n'arrivera pas, dit Shizu. Je crois encore au bon côté de mon frère…

- Et bien n'espère pas trop ! Le Marek que tu as connu n'existe plus, et je vais terminer ce qu'il a commencé. Avant la fin de ce tournoi, j'aurai le Puzzle du Millenium et les trois cartes de Dieux Egyptiens en ma possession. Même ton collier du Millenium ne pourra alors rien contre moi, et j'aurai… - il lança un regard lubrique en direction de Serenity – ce que je désire.

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! dit Shizu, d'un air déterminé.

Marek haussa les épaules, et sourit sadiquement, avant de passer devant sa sœur et Serenity, toujours en pleurs derrière la jeune femme.

- Profite bien de ce répit petite fille, dit-il cruellement, s'adressant à l'innocente jeune fille. La prochaine fois, tu n'auras pas autant de chance…

Et il sortit de la pièce. Cette agitation n'avait en rien troublé Mai, dont l'âme était enfermée dans le Royaume des Ombres. A peine Marek eut-il disparu dans le couloir, que Serenity éclata en sanglots.

Shizu lui posa une main sur l'épaule, et l'enveloppa d'un drap pour couvrir sa poitrine nue.

- Ca va aller Serenity… je te promets qu'il ne te fera plus jamais de mal.

Choquée, la jeune fille restait inconsolable. Les images qu'elle venait de vivre défilaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux dernières paroles de Marek. Elle voulait partir d'ici, que ce dirigeable se pose, et s'enfuir le plus loin possible de cet esprit maléfique. Elle pleura longuement dans les bras de Shizu. Marek n'avait pas eu le temps de lui prendre son innocence, mais maintenant, elle était envahie d'une terreur sans nom. Et cette terreur ne la quitterait plus jamais.

* * *

- 

Quant à Marek, il s'éloigna, frustré mais un sourire aux lèvres. Il sentait encore la peur de la jeune fille. Il aurait pu la sentir à des kilomètres. Elle était si grande qu'elle aurait pu le rassasier durant des siècles. Une lueur démentielle s'alluma dans les yeux du ténébreux jeune homme.

**« Oui, profite bien de ce répit, petite Serenity… Toi et moi n'avons pas pu finir ce que nous avions commencé ce soir… Mais ne t'en fais pas, une fois que je serai le maître incontesté sur cette terre, je reviendrai te hanter, et j'accomplirai ce que j'ai déjà entamé : ta destruction. »**

**-**

**-**

* * *

- 

(1) Shizu n'est pas sensée être en possession du collier du Millenium à ce moment-là. En effet, elle l'a remis à Yugi après avoir mené son duel contre Kaiba. Mais bon, moi, ça m'arrangeait, donc j'ai fait comme si elle l'avait toujours. Désolée pour les puristes du manga…

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

- 

Ouais je sais, vous êtes en train de vous demander ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Ben c'est simple : j'ai juste eu envie de faire souffrir Serenity.

Allez, bye tous !


	4. La Nuit de Samhain II

_Je reviens vers vous, en ce moment décisif..._

Heu... Ne prêtez pas attention, c'est une citation de Gandalf, du "Seigneur des Anneaux" qui m'est revenue en tête. Non ce n'est pas un moment décisif, c'est juste un retour quoi...après une longue absence. J'avais dit que je préparais la suite de **La Nuit de Samhain. **Et bien la voici. Après une longue attente. C'est vrai que j'ai perdu l'envie d'écrire, et en plus, je suis à la fac maintenant ; le changement est de taille. Donc, ça va être galère pour trouver le temps d'écrire. Là j'ai tapé huit pages en une après midi sur quatorze pages. Donc j'étais super motivée.

J'espère par contre que c'est pas trop bâclé, j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé moins de temps que prévu dessus. Mais je tenais à publier cette suite ; je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de troisième partie à **La Nuit de Samhain. **En attendant, je me suis fait un petit plaisir, car, même si cette fic est censée être centrée sur le couple Yami/Tea, enfin cette suite est plutôt centrée sur le triangle Yugi/Tea/Yami, j'ai introduit le ship Seto/Serenity. Bon évidemment il prend pas autant de place, sinon je me serai éloignée de la trame originale.

Allez assez parlé ! Bonne lecture.

NB : Je précise qu'il s'agit d'un univers alternatif, même si ça paraît évident.

-

-

* * *

**La Nuit de Samhain II : L'Enfer à Deux**

* * *

_-_

_-_

_Prologue - Rappel_

_-_

_Un an jour pour jour après les terribles évènements du 31 octobre 2004, les amis de Tea Gardner se sont résolus au fait qu'ils ne reverront certainement plus jamais leur amie vivante. Sa disparition, signalée plusieurs heures après que le dernier témoin eut vu la jeune fille en vie, a donné lieu à des recherches massives dans l'étrange forêt située près de l'orphelinat où Tea effectuait son stage. En vain. Aucune trace de la jeune fille, mais les autorités ont retrouvé les restes d'un enfant, formellement identifiés comme appartement à Marc Sullivan, 5 ans. L'enquête conclut trois mois plus tard que l'enfant, et probablement Tea, avaient sûrement été dévorés par des bêtes sauvages._

_Mais ceux qui avaient pour habitude de considérer la forêt comme dangereuse, surtout les enfants, qui semblaient doués d'un sixième sens, déclarent que depuis ce jour, aucun vent glacial ne souffle plus les arbres comme auparavant, toute atmosphère malsaine semble y avoir disparu et désormais, cette forêt où l'on entendait chaque nuit d'étranges bruits, tels des plaintes, est devenue muette. Comme si le où les esprits qui y résidaient s'en étaient allés…_

_-_

_-_

**_Et maintenant, l'histoire..._**

**_-_**

**_-_**

31 octobre 2005. Triste jour qu'était celui-ci, alors qu'il devait être jour de fête ; le jour où les enfants défient les démons de la nuit en se déguisant et en allant frapper aux portes, réclamer des friandises…

Nous sommes à Domino, ville du Japon, célèbre pour ses nombreux tournois de Duels de Monstres organisés, de même que son exceptionnel concentration de célèbres duellistes, comme Joey Wheeler, et le meilleur de tous, Yugi Muto. Ce dernier est un jeune homme de 17 ans, épanoui, qui a tout pour être heureux… Du moins qui avait. Car un an plus tôt jour pour jour, il avait perdu sa meilleure amie Tea Gardner, pour qui il avait développé de très forts sentiments. Des bêtes sauvages, avaient dit les autorités… Mais Yugi, fidèle à son intuition dont il se servait beaucoup lors de ses duels, ne voulait pas croire à cette théorie. Pour lui, son amie était encore en vie, il en était sûr. Et tant que son corps ne serait pas retrouvé, il continuerait à espérer.

Malgré les raisonnements de Joey, Tristan et les autres. Malgré que cela faisait maintenant un an qu'il espérait. Qu'il attendait. Un signe. Juste un. Mais l'espoir diminuait un peu plus jour après jour. Et le désespoir de Yugi atteignit son summum en ce triste anniversaire. Pourtant, quelque chose en lui continuait de lui répéter, lui murmurer, que, si le corps de Tea n'avait pas été retrouvé, c'était justement parce qu'elle était encore en vie.

Le petit groupe d'amis – à savoir Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke Mai et Serenity – n'avaient donc pas le cœur à la fête, le souvenir de leur amie disparue hantant leurs esprits. Ils savaient pourtant que Tea aurait voulu qu'ils s'amusent, qu'ils reprennent goût à la vie.

Ce soir-là, ils continuaient encore d'espérer, même si tout leur faisait penser qu'ils espéraient en vain…

-

-

* * *

- 

-

_Domino, dans une boutique de fleuriste, 19h_

-

- Tu veux peut-être que je reste avec toi ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai juste à faire les comptes du magasin…

- Tu travailles trop Hana ! Ca peut attendre jeudi non ?

La dénommée Hana Watson, une jeune femme aux cheveux longs d'un noir d'ébène, regarda sa collègue et amie, qui se parait de son chaud manteau afin d'affronter le froid de la soirée, et secoua la tête.

- Le 31 octobre est le jour où l'on réalise le plus de ventes ; je te rappelle que les gens fleurissent les tombes de leurs morts demain, jour de la Toussaint (1). Si je ne fais pas le bilan de la journée ce soir, je n'aurais pas le temps de le faire à la réouverture du magasin après-demain…

Son amie soupira :

- Soit, mais ne t'attarde pas trop ; je n'aime pas te savoir seule dans les rues lorsqu'il s'agira de rentrer chez toi…

Hana eut un sourire, avant de lui ouvrir la porte, l'invitant à partir sans crainte :

- Ne t'inquiète pas ; ce ne sont pas des petits enfants déguisés en monstres, frappant aux portes des maisons, qui auront raison de moi…

- Ce n'est pas un jour ordinaire ; c'est Halloween, murmura son amie.

- Allons Ayumi ! Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ces sornettes !

- Ce n'est pas une question d'y croire ; c'est juste que je ne serais pas étonnée que certains individus profitent de ce jour pour commettre des crimes…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, la rassura Hana. Ca devrait me prendre une heure tout au plus…

Ayumi haussa les épaules, sachant que ça ne servait à rien de discuter, puis disparut dans la pénombre au-dehors. Hana poussa un soupir, et retourna à ses occupations. De son magasin, elle pouvait entendre les bruits de la ville, mais plus le temps passait, plus la ville semblait s'endormir. Hana avait sous-estimé l'ampleur de la tâche qu'elle devait accomplir : au lieu de l'heure prévue, cela lui pris trois heures de plus, si bien qu'elle quitta son magasin à 23h passées, exténuée.

Dehors, il régnait un froid digne de ceux de l'automne. La nuit était noire, et la ville semblait désormais complètement morte, si ce n'était les quelques éclats de rires d'enfants qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie de frapper aux portes dans l'espoir de récolter quelques friandises. Hana n'avait que cinq cent mètres à parcourir pour rentrer chez elle ; les recommandations de son amie lui revinrent en mémoire, et elle décida de ne pas s'attarder.

La lumière des lampadaires qui se trouvaient sur son chemin la rassura quelque peu. Alors qu'elle pressait le pas, un groupe d'enfants surgit devant elle, et elle eut un sursaut.

- Des bonbons ou un sort ? crièrent-ils tous en cœur.

Hana eut un sourire devant ces chérubins, déguisés en sorcières, fantômes et autres monstres.

- Je suis désolée les enfants, je n'ai rien sur moi, dit-elle.

- Alors je vais te jeter un sort, dit la gamine déguisée en sorcière. _Abraca…_

Mais elle s'interrompit net en plein milieu de sa phrase ; ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et fixa la pénombre qui s'étendait au-delà des lampadaires. Les autres enfants avaient eu la même réaction et regardaient à présent d'un air apeuré dans la même direction…

- Qu'est ce qui vous prend ? demanda Hana, légèrement effrayée.

_- Ils arrivent_… dit l'enfant déguisé en loup, d'une voix inhabituelle.

- Quoi ?

_- Il faut partir…_

Et sans qu'Hana n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, les enfants s'enfuirent en courant. La jeune frissonna, en se demandant bien ce qu'ils avaient vu de si terrible.

C'est alors que les lampadaires s'éteignirent tous d'un seul coup, pendant qu'une bise glaciale enveloppait tout le corps d'Hana, faisant hurler tous les arbres aux alentours. Hana prit peur, et se mit à courir en direction de chez elle ; mais le chemin était maintenant plongé dans l'ombre, les bâtiments n'étaient plus que de grandes masses sombres menaçantes

_« Je ne serais pas étonnée que certains individus profitent de ce jour pour commettre des crimes… »_

Les paroles d'Ayumi résonnèrent dans sa tête.

« Je deviens paranoïaque » se dit-elle.

Au détour d'une rue, elle se heurta à quelqu'un.

- Pardonnez-moi, je suis désolée, bredouilla t-elle, sans regarder son interlocuteur.

Elle reprenait sa route, quand l'individu l'agrippa par le poignet et la colla contre lui.

- Nul besoin de s'excuser, jolie créature, j'ai déjà trouvé le moyen de te faire pardonner.

Hana leva les yeux emplis d'horreur vers son interlocuteur, et distingua deux grands yeux jaunes, dignes d'une bête monstrueuse. Elle sentit alors des canines lui transpercer le cou. La chose se nourrit de sa victime ; il la vida entièrement, puis lorsque son repas fut fini, il saisit sa nuque entre ses mains, et d'un geste sec, lui brisa les vertèbres. Le cadavre de la jeune femme tomba à terre, comme une poupée de chiffon.

La chose se lécha les lèvres de contentement.

CLAP CLAP CLAP

Le vampire se retourna, alors que la lune choisissait ce moment pour faire son apparition, éclairant le visage du meurtrier ; un beau visage, de grands yeux violets, des cheveux taillés en pic sur sa tête, et vêtu de noir. A son cou, un petit pendentif en forme de pyramide.

- As-tu toujours besoin d'être aussi sarcastique Anzu ? demanda-t-il, d'un ton doucereux.

Une autre forme émergea de l'ombre. Elle était vêtue d'une veste violette, et d'une mini jupe de cuir noir, le tout accompagné de bottes montantes, également noires. Elle jeta un regard au cadavre à ses pieds, puis eut un rictus envers son congénère.

- As-tu toujours besoin de telles mises en scènes quand il s'agit de prendre tes repas, Yami ? demanda-t-elle, toujours un sourire au coin. Une simple chasse et on n'en parle plus…

Yami alla vers elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, mordant dans la chair de ses lèvres et suçant le sang qui s'en écoula. Anzu eut un frisson de plaisir.

- Je te rassure mon ange noir, elle n'était pas aussi pure que toi lorsque je t'ai goûtée… lui murmura-t-il sensuellement à l'oreille.

- Mmmmm, tu es pardonné, lui répondit-elle.

Puis elle s'éloigna de lui.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi nous revenions dans cette ville que je hais au plus haut point. Dis moi maintenant.

Yami eut un sourire et enserra ses bras autour de sa taille ; puis il aventura une main baladeuse sur la cuisse du vampire, et se pencha encore à son oreille.

- Je t'avais promis une surprise pour ton anniversaire ; cela fait maintenant un an que tu es née en temps que ma reine…

- Mmmmm… continue… soupira la jeune fille.

Il était difficile de savoir si elle l'encourageait à poursuivre son discours, ou bien à continuer de caresser son corps.

- Nous avons vécu dans l'ombre depuis un an, dit-il. Il est temps pour nous de réclamer ce qui nous est dû.

Anzu se tourna vers lui, un sourire sadique entrouvrant ses lèvres, découvrant deux canines à chaque extrémité de sa bouche : elle avait pris sa forme vampirique.

Yami lui sourit.

Ce soir, nous allons faire de cette ville un véritable chaos. Nous engendrerons les nôtres et nous supplanterons tous les humains.

Alors des formes émergèrent de l'ombre, avançant, ricanantes, vers leurs maîtres ; Anzu gloussa d'excitation et bientôt, un cercle composé d'une douzaine de vampires se forma autour d'eux. Les créatures s'inclinèrent devant Yami et Tea, prêts à exécuter leurs ordres. L'un d'entre eux avait encore du sang sur les lèvres.

- Tsssssk, siffla Anzu. Seto, nous avions dit « pas de repas avant les ordres du maître »

Le vampire, d'une pâleur mortelle, ricana légèrement, se léchant les lèvres, puis leva son regard vers Yami, la blancheur de sa peau accentuant encore plus l'éclat de ses yeux bleu polaire.

- Pardonnez-moi, Maître. Je n'ai pas pu résister. Elle était si sucrée…

- Tu es mon plus fidèle serviteur Seto ; je passe l'éponge cette fois ci, mais je ne serai pas aussi indulgent la prochaine fois. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui, Maître.

Yami fronça les sourcils, puis se tourna vers sa compagne et lui prit la main, la serrant contre lui...

- A présent, que la fête commence, dit-il machiavéliquement. Et pour commencer, j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait s'occuper de tes ex-amis…

Une lueur mauvaise brilla alors dans les yeux jaunes du jeune vampire.

-

-

* * *

- 

-

_Minuit, quelque part dans la périphérie de Domino_

_-_

Un petit groupe d'amis s'était réuni au port de la ville cette nuit-là. Ils avaient trouvé un coin de sable dans la pénombre, et avaient allumé des dizaines de petites bougies, déposées à même le sol, éclairant leurs visages. Trois garçons et deux filles étaient ainsi assis en tailleur, en cercle autour des bougies ; ils se tenaient la main, et leurs visages affichaient une expression grave, virant à la tristesse, alors que ce jour était normalement un jour de fête. L'un des garçons, un grand brun avec des yeux noirs, se prénommait Tristan. Un autre, blond, l'air benêt ordinairement, Joey Wheeler, tenait la main de sa sœur Serenity, une jolie fille avec des cheveux auburn, qui tombaient en cascade le long de sa fine silhouette. A droite de Joey, une jeune femme blonde, l'air sûr d'elle, mais non pas moins bouleversée par cette réunion : Mai Valentine, amie très chère de Joey. Celui-ci serrait sa main si fort qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne disparaisse à tout moment. Enfin, le troisième garçon complétait le cercle : de petite taille, Yugi Muto semblait le plus meurtri ; son visage semblait vide de sens, déserté par le bonheur ; il était pâle et ne ressemblait plus en rien à ce que ses amis avaient connu de lui, au temps où il était sans cesse optimiste et jovial.

Pendant trois minutes, ils se tinrent la main, en silence, les yeux fermés ; puis Yugi se leva machinalement, prit quelques bougies, alla vers l'eau de mer quelques mètres plus loin, et les déposa sur la surface de l'eau. Les flammes se mouvaient légèrement dans la houle, et la légère brise du soir les emporta vers l'horizon… Yugi resta les regarder, dans sa rêverie ; il n'entendit pas Joey s'approcher ; ce dernier lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Après un moment de silence, le blond parla, d'une voix résignée :

- Yugi… On se fait du souci pour toi…

Ce faisant il jeta un regard en arrière où les autres les regardaient, anxieux.

Yugi ne réagit pas ; son air impassible restait fixé sur la lueur des bougies, disparaissant dans les eaux sombres.

- Yugi, reprit Joey. _Elle_ ne reviendra p…

- Non.

Yugi avait parlé d'une voix ferme ; il se tourna vers son ami.

- Ne dis pas ça, continua-t-il. Tant que l'on n'a pas retrouvé son corps, il y a encore de l'espoir.

Yugi retourna alors sur ses pas, et sans adresser un regard aux autres, il reprit le chemin de sa maison. Les autres le suivirent, non sans se lancer de temps à autre des regards inquiets.

Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans les rues. C'était calme. Trop calme.

Les cinq amis ne virent pas le danger venir. Une demi-douzaine de silhouettes noires les suivaient depuis leur départ du port, des silhouettes légères, dont le pas était impossible à discerner. Au détour d'un quartier désaffecté, les lampadaires autour d'eux s'éteignirent subitement, comme si leur lumière avait été aspirée par quelque chose d'inconnu.

- Que..qu'est ce qui se passe ? bredouilla Serenity, tremblante.

- Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura son frère. C'est sûrement une panne de courant… C'est courant ici…

Le jeu de mots n'amusa personne. Tous avaient senti l'atmosphère se glacer soudainement, et le vent commencer à hurler au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le bruit de la bise autour d'eux ressemblait à des murmures, des chuchotements. L'expression des cinq amis pâlit, sauf celle de Yugi, qui regarda autour de lui, avec le même visage de marbre.

- J'ai un étrange pressentiment…dit-il.

- Moi c'est bien plus qu'un étrange pressentiment, ajouta Tristan. C'est un _mauvais _pressentiment.

Comme si ses craintes avaient été entendues, une silhouette émergea de l'ombre et ce fut de nouveau à l'éclat de la Lune que son visage fut révélé : le vampire Yami.

Bien entendu, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Serenity et Mai ne savaient rien de la nature du nouveau venu.

- C'est quoi cet accoutrement ridicule ? lança Mai, après un regard dédaigneux sur les vêtements démodés de Yami.

Puis Tristan eut une illumination.

- Ca y est j'ai compris ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est Halloween ! Vous voulez nous faire peur ! Mais ça ne marche pas ! Nous ne sommes pas des poules m…

_**« Silence, mortels »**_

Le sang des amis se glaça.

- Tu…tu as vu ses lèvres bouger toi ? bégaya Serenity à l'encontre de son frère.

Celui-ci était trop apeuré pour répondre, mais Mai ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Oh pitié ! Votre petit tour de magie était vraiment à mourir de peur ! C'est bon, vous avez fini ? C'était pour la télé c'est ça ? Vous manquez vraiment d'orig…

_**« J'ai dit SILENCE ! »**_

Et à la vitesse de l'éclair, le vampire se précipiter sur Mai, qu'il saisit à la gorge, et la jeta sur le sol avec violence. La jeune femme tomba inconsciente ; les autres poussèrent un cri d'horreur. Joey voulut aider son amie, et alla s'accroupir auprès d'elle.

- Non, siffla le vampire, cette fois avec ses lèvres, et une force invisible émanant vraisemblablement du pendentif en forme de pyramide cloua Joey sur place.

La terreur s'empara des jeunes gens, il était clair que ce n'était pas une blague… Les arbres remuèrent un peu plus, et bientôt d'autres formes émergèrent de l'ombre, toutes habillées étrangement. Ils furent bientôt encerclés par une douzaine d'individus.

- Mais qui êtes vous ? murmura Yugi, qui était plus fasciné que terrifié.

Yami se rapprocha de lui, et tous purent remarquer la ressemblance frappante entre les deux : même coupe de cheveux, même yeux violets. L'expression du visage et la taille donnaient à Yami une expression menaçante et une démarche imposante.

- Des vampires, répondit ce dernier, souriant.

- Huh, ça n'existe pas ! ne put s'empêcher de dire Joey, pendant que Serenity était recroquevillée derrière Tristan, tremblante de peur.

- Ah vraiment ? dit Yami, en se tournant vers lui. Ce n'est pas ce qu'en pense votre amie…

Le regard de Yugi s'illumina.

- Tea ?

Une treizième silhouette sortit de l'ombre, d'une démarche élégante, vêtue d'une mini jupe et de bottes montantes noires, le tout accompagné d'une veste mauve. Son visage était pâle, animé par des grands yeux bleus ; une étincelle maléfique brillait dans ses pupilles, mais Yugi et les autres furent trop abasourdis pour le remarquer.

- Tea ? répéta Yugi. Co…comment est-ce possible ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

- Ce nom…dit-elle. Voilà longtemps que je ne l'avais pasentendu…

Elle marqua une pause avant de poursuivre.

- Je hais ce nom.

Yugi ne sembla pas voir le problème, il ne semblait même pas avoir entendu les paroles de celle qui était maintenant un vampire. Il continuait de la fixer, les yeux emplis de joie.

- Tea… où étais-tu passée ? Nous t'avons cherché partout. De quoi as-tu été victime pour disparaître comme ça ? Oh et puis peu importe, tu es là, c'est ce qui compte…

Anzu-Tea eut un sourire sadique, et lança un regard à son compagnon. Celui-ci prit la parole.

- Victime ? répéta-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Anzu, je crois que ton _ex-ami _n'a pas compris que les règles ont changé…

Les vampires autour d'eux ricanèrent bruyamment. Certains d'entre eux, dont Seto, découvrirent leurs canines. Le vampire aux yeux bleu polaire lança un regard avide en direction de Serenity, cachée derrière Tristan.

- Ce…qui signifie ? bégaya Yugi, brutalement ramené à la réalité.

- Ce qui signifie… répondit Anzu, en prenant bien son temps pour faire durer l'instant, que ce soir, la victime, c'est toi.

Yugi fit un pas en arrière : cette fois, il avait remarqué l'étincelle mauvaise dans les yeux d'Anzu.

- Je suis un vampire, idiot, poursuivit-elle. Tea n'existe plus. Tea est morte il y a un an dans cette forêt. L'imbécile, le déchet que j'étais est morte cette nuit-là grâce à mon roi, et je lui en serai _éternellement_ reconnaissante…littéralement.

Et elle ricana, et les autres l'imitèrent aussitôt, de même que Yami, qui, rompant sa vigilance, ne remarqua pas que Joey pouvait de nouveau se mouvoir. Le blond, de sa position, saisit une poignée de gravats, provenant d'un immeuble en ruine au-dessus de lui.

- Et toi, poursuivit Anzu en s'adressant à Yugi, tu vas mourir, ainsi que tes amis…

Elle fait un geste de la main, et Yugi se retrouva paralysé ; Anzu alla vers lui, se léchant les lèvres.

- Laisses-en un peu pour nous, amour, dit Yami avec un rictus.

Anzu voulut alors mordre Yugi, mais Joey se releva et lui jeta le sable dans les yeux. Elle poussa un grognement de douleur, et se frotta les paupières frénétiquement.

- Courez ! hurla Joey à l'encontre de Tristan et de Serenity. Yugi ! Viens !

Il tira son ami encore paralysé, puis le lâcha pour prendre Mai gisant sur le sol, et tous s'enfuirent.

Anzu releva la tête ; dans sa colère, elle avait pris sa forme vampirique, et ses yeux jaunes indiquaient qu'elle mourait d'envie de se nourrir.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends ? hurla-t-elle à Yami, resté stoïque. Pourquoi tu les as laissés s'enfuir ?

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, se glissa derrière sa reine et répondit à son oreille avec un sourire qui en disait long.

- La chasse n'en sera que plus amusante…

Anzu sourit :

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord…

Et Yami de dire à ses serviteurs :

- Mes amis, bon appétit ! Je ne vous demanderai qu'une seule chose : le petit garçon est réservé à ma douce…

Sur ce, les démons s'élancèrent dans la nuit.

-

-

* * *

- 

-

- Ils ne semblent pas nous suivre… dit Joey.

Ils avaient couru pendant dix bonnes minutes, dans un dédale de rues impressionnant. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Joey s'aperçut d'une chose :

- Où est Yugi ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit Tristan, je pensais qu'il était derrière nous…

Serenity, quant à elle, se préoccupait encore plus de l'état de santé de Mai :

- Elle…elle va s'en sortir, n'est ce pas…grand frère ?

La jeune femme blonde était encore inconsciente.

- Ne t'inquiète pas… dit Joey, elle a juste reçu un mauvais coup sur la tête.

Puis Tristan décréta :

- Je vais le chercher !

- Seul ? Tu es fou ! Nous venons avec toi ! dit Joey.

- Non, nous devons nous séparer, sans quoi ils nous retrouveront plus facilement…

- Ils ont abandonné la poursuite…

- Je ne pense pas, dit Tristan d'un air grave. Ecoute, continuez sans moi avec Serenity et Mai ; trouvez de l'aide, rentrez chez vous, mais ne vous en faites pas pour moi…

Joey regarda Tristan, et vit son air déterminé.

- Très bien, soupira-t-il. Bonne chance.

Son ami lui fit un clin d'œil, puis retourna sur ses pas, s'évanouissant dans la nuit. Serenity le suivit du regard, anxieuse.

- J'ai peur Joey…

- Ca va aller petite sœur, nous allons trouver de l'aide, et tout se terminera bien…

La jeune fille hocha la tête, inconsciente que quelqu'un observait ses moindres faits et gestes.

Ils se remirent en route, incapables de s'orienter, quand Mai, que Joey portait sur ses épaules, remua. Ils s'arrêtèrent, et virent, soulagés, que la jeune femme était en train de reprendre ses esprits. Elle porta une main à son front.

- Ouille…ma tête, gémit t-elle.

- Tu te sens capable de marcher ? interrogea Joey.

- Oui…je crois… mais…où sont Yugi et Tristan ?

Joey lui expliqua la situation, mais cela renforça l'inquiétude de Mai ; ils allaient repartir, quand Serenity afficha une expression d'horreur. Joey n'eut pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'il se passait : en se retournant, il vit trois vampires, affamés, prêts à leur sauter à la gorge. Le vampire aux yeux bleus, Seto, menait le petit groupe.

- Trouvé… ricana le vampire.

- Courez…murmura Joey.

- Non Joey, viens ! supplia sa sœur, en lui tirant le bras.

- Serenity cours ! C'est un ordre !

- Mais…

- FAIS CE QUE JE DIS !

A contre cœur, elle et Mai abandonnèrent le jeune blond. D'un signe de tête, Seto lança ses deux serviteurs à leur poursuite.

**_«_** **_Et n'oubliez pas,_** leur dit-il mentalement, **_l'aubrune est à moi »_**

Seto et Joey se retrouvèrent seuls. Le blond serra les poings, prêts à se battre. Le vampire le regarda, d'un air amusé.

- Quoi ça te fait rire ? s'insurgea Joey.

Seto se mit à tourner autour de lui, toujours un sourire aux lèvres, son long manteau flottant derrière lui. Il aurait pu facilement prétendre au titre de roi des vampires, tellement sa silhouette semblait menaçante, ses yeux polaires traduisant sa froideur mortelle.

- Allez, s'impatienta Joey. Viens te battre si t'es un homme !

Aussi rapide que l'éclair, le vampire se précipita sur Joey, et le saisit à la gorge d'une seule main, sans aucune difficulté.

- Pauvre imbécile, siffla-t-il d'une voix glaciale, je ne suis pas humain. Tu n'as pas la moindre chance contre moi.

Joey éprouvait déjà des difficultés à respirer, et il en vint à agoniser, sous le regard satisfait de Seto qui se réjouissait de cette torture. Puis, lassé, le vampire le saisit par la tête, et lui brisa la nuque, abandonnant un cadavre de plus sur le bitume.

- Pitoyable, commenta-t-il.

Un cri se fit entendre quelques mètres plus loin.

- JOEY !

Là se tenait la sœur du défunt, figée d'horreur, le visage noyé de larmes ; elle avait cru échapper à ses deux poursuivants, et était revenue pour aider son frère ; elle avait eu le temps de voir, horrifiée, le vampire briser les vertèbres de son frère. La jeune fille croisa le regard de l'assassin, et ce dernier se lécha les lèvres, avant de se diriger vers elle.

Serenity s'enfuit aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, le chagrin embuant ses yeux.

_**« Cours…cours… où que tu ailles je te retrouverai… »**_

Il la tourmentait déjà par télépathie.

_**« Tu ne peux pas m'échapper, adorable mortelle… »**_

Serenity se retournait à présent, mais personne ne la suivait ; sauf une ombre…une ombre qui courait sur les murs dans chaque rue qu'elle empruntait ; pourtant dans les airs, il n'y avait rien, juste la Lune et les étoiles. Un cri parvint à ses oreilles, celui d'une femme…celui de Mai.

_**« Tu es seule à présent…tes amis sont tous morts… »**_

Elle frissonnait de terreur, ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la supporter, elle emprunta une dernière ruelle, avant de s'apercevoir que c'était une impasse, et qu'elle était piégée. Elle se recroquevilla au fond de l'impasse, espérant que le vampire ne la verrait pas, mais cela se révéla vain : il se matérialisa soudain devant elle, canines découvertes, mais il n'avait pas pris sa forme vampirique ; à y regarder de plus près, qui aurait cru qu'un si beau visage pouvait être aussi maléfique ?

Serenity était paralysée, incapable d'ouvrir la bouche pour appeler à l'aide ; son regard était fixé sur le vampire aux yeux bleus, qui s'avança vers elle, avide de sang.

Lorsqu'ils furent face à face, la jeune fille baissa le regard, et Seto parla :

- Mmmm Serenity…quel doux prénom ; je dois l'admettre : aucune des femmes que j'ai tuées n'était aussi belle que toi.

Il releva gentiment le menton de la jeune fille et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il prit le poignet de Serenity, et en mordit la chair, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire gémir de douleur. Il suça le sang qui s'écoula de la plaie, puis se léchant les lèvres, il s'approcha de l'oreille de Serenity :

- J'ai une proposition à te faire, mon cœur. Soit tu meurs cette nuit, car je t'aurai vidé de ton sang si agréable, soit tu meurs, mais tu renais en tant que mienne…

La jeune fille frissonna de terreur, mais le vampire continuait à la fasciner.

- Je t'offre la vie éternelle…dit-il. Toi et moi…ensemble…à jamais.

Serenity finit par hocher la tête en signe d'approbation et s'effondra dans les bras de Seto, affaiblie par la pression qu'il avait exercé sur son mental. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres du vampire, qui murmura :

- Une reine… et son roi… du moins ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps…

-

-

* * *

- 

-

Revenons en arrière, revenons au moment où Yugi, sonné car il venait de prendre conscience que son amie était bel et bien morte, choisit de ne pas suivre ses amis. Après que Joey l'eût tiré en arrière, il courut un moment avec eux, et lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'ils ne souciaient plus de lui, il revint sur ses pas.

Il savait qu'il risquait sa vie, mais son amie Tea – ou Anzu peu importe- avait plus de valeur que sa propre vie, vivante ou morte.

Pourquoi revenait-il alors qu'il savait qu'il l'avait perdue ? Il avait quelque chose à lui dire, une seule chose, et il ne pourrait être en paix qu'une fois cette chose dite.

Lorsqu'il revint à l'endroit désaffecté où quelques minutes plus tôt, quatorze vampires se tenaient, menaçants, il ne trouva plus personne. Sans doute étaient-ils tous partis à la chasse. Il pensa à ses autres amis, en danger. Mais sa culpabilité de les avoir laissé s'effaça dès qu'il aperçut une ombre qui semblait l'attendre. Une ombre féminine.

_« Je savais que tu reviendrais… »_

Le vent qui n'avait pas cessé de souffler tomba, laissant un silence les envahir.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à la Tea que je connaissais ? interrogea Yugi, non sans une certaine appréhension.

Anzu surgit derrière lui et Yugi fit volte-face.

- Je te l'ai dit, siffla-t-elle. Je suis un vampire. Tea est morte, cesse de m'appeler ainsi. Je suis une immortelle ; Yami, mon roi, m'a faite dans cette forêt ; il m'a choisie moi pour devenir sa reine et cela fait maintenant un an que nous parcourons le monde, nous enfantons d'autres vampires, nous faisons ce que bon nous semble ; rien n'a de limites pour nous….

Elle marqua une pause, s'éloignant de Yugi, avant de poursuivre.

- Mais mon passé en tant qu'humaine me hantait, et mon passé c'était vous. Mes amis. Yami a jugé bon que j'efface ce passé de ma mémoire, et je l'efface cette nuit… Alors ? Es-tu prêt à mourir ?

Yugi s'efforça d'afficher une expression de marbre. Il regarda Anzu. Effectivement Tea n'existait plus. Elle ne reviendrait plus jamais, comme le lui avait dit Joey. Devant lui se dressait à présent une étrangère.

- Oui je suis prêt.

Anzu parut déstabilisée.

- Comment ?

- Tu me demandes si je suis prêt, je le suis, dit Yugi en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Seulement j'ai une chose à te dire avant de mourir…

Le vampire observa Yugi curieusement ; elle semblait ne plus être sûre d'elle. Elle n'avait plus d'âme, et ne connaissait ni la culpabilité ni les regrets, mais l'idée de détruire son passé, mettre fin à tout souvenir lui rappelant sa vie humaine la freinait. Comme si elle voulait que quelque chose la lie encore à la lumière. Cependant, elle eut un petit sourire.

- Soit. Je t'en prie.

Yugi prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je t'aimais, lâcha-t-il. Je sais que la Tea que j'ai connu existe encore quelque part dans ce corps… Je voulais qu'elle le sache…

Anzu n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que soit car Yami intervint et vint se poster derrière sa compagne, et la prit par les épaules.

- Comme c'est touchant… J'en aurais presque une larme…railla-t-il. Je sais à présent pourquoi j'ai voulu Anzu l'instant où je l'ai vu. Toi et moi sommes pareils Yugi…

- Toi tu es un monstre ! coupa Yugi.

- Pas faux, ricana t-il. Mais nous sommes pareils dans le sens où nous avons les mêmes goûts… Même coupe de cheveux, mêmes attributs, même type de femme… Je comprends pourquoi elle t'a plu…

Yami embrassa sauvagement Anzu, sous le regard dégoûté de Yugi.

- Mais comme tu as pu le constater, poursuivit Yami, elle est mienne désormais…et elle va te tuer…

Anzu fronça alors les sourcils, et se déroba de l'étreinte de son compagnon. Elle regarda Yugi, et sembla réfléchir. Après un silence, elle reprit la parole.

- Je ne le tuerai pas, déclara-t-elle. Laissons-le partir.

Les yeux de Yami affichèrent une expression d'incompréhension.

- Comment ?

- Tu as bien entendu, mon roi. En le tuant, j'aurais l'impression de te tuer… Il me rappelle trop ta personne.

- Tu mens, siffla Yami en lui saisissant violemment le bras. C'est moi qui te rappelle trop lui. Si tu le tuais, chaque jour en me voyant tu serais prise de remords. Tu es censée ne pas faire de sentiments. Si nous sommes revenus dans ce pays c'est pour que tu accomplisses ta tâche : oublier ! Maintenant tue le !

- Non, dit Anzu, en se dégageant.

- Très bien… dans ce cas, je le ferai moi-même…

Yami s'avança dangereusement vers Yugi et le saisit à la gorge, mais Anzu voulut intervenir ; en vain, car le puissant vampire l'envoya à terre avec un mouvement de bras. La jeune fille tomba inconsciente.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, mon amour… murmura-t-il, puis de sa voix glacée, il s'adressa à Yugi : quant à toi…

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer que quelqu'un arriva par derrière et projeta le vampire sur le mur d'un vieux bâtiment, le sonnant un instant.

- Tristan ?

- Ne me remercie surtout pas, dit ce dernier. Allons nous-en !

- J'ai encore une dernière chose à faire… dit Yugi.

Le garçon alla alors vers Anzu, inconsciente. Sur le sol, il saisit une vieille planche dont le bout formait un pic. Arrivée près d'elle, la vampire remua, reprenant ses esprits ; elle vit Yugi au-dessus d'elle, mais encore sonnée, ne le reconnut pas.

- Yami… murmura-t-elle

- Tea… Je suis désolée… dit Yugi, des larmes s'écoulant le long de ses joues. Mais il le faut…

Yami de son côté, vit avec horreur la scène se profiler ; il tenta de se relever, en vain.

- NON ! ANZU !

- Je t'aimerai toujours Tea… murmura Yugi.

Sous lui gisait la jeune fille, qui commença à voir plus clair ; alors que Yugi se penchait et l'embrassait sur le front, elle le reconnut, mais incapable de se relever, elle ne put que le regarder, impuissante. Le garçon prit la planche à deux mains, et frappa la vampire en plein cœur. Alors l'expression d'Anzu se figea, puis se crispa de douleur… Son visage se décomposa, ses yeux bleus devinrent des globes blancs, la peau de son visage et du reste de son corps se dessécha et ses os se désintégrèrent. Il n'eut bientôt plus qu'un tas de poussière à l'endroit où quelques instants plus tôt, Anzu la vampire se mouvait encore.

- NOOOOOOOONNNNN !

Le cri déchirant de Yami parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles, mais il n'en tint pas compte. Il revint vers Tristan, qui était aussi bouleversé que lui. Le vampire se précipita sur le tas de poussière, et l'effleura d'une main tremblante.

- Que fais-t-on de lui ? demanda Tristan.

Yugi regarda Yami, qui ne se souciait plus d'eux, se contentant de toucher, retourner le tas de poussière entre ses doigts, le désespoir se lisant sur son visage : « Anzu…Anzu…murmurait-il »

- Si nous sommes pareils lui et moi, alors il souffrira comme j'ai souffert, dit Yugi, solennellement.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, les lumières revinrent dans toutes les rues, l'atmosphère glaciale disparut, tout redevint normal. Tout, si ce n'est ce vampire, ce monstre dépourvu d'âme qui pleurait la mort de sa promise.

-

_Elle était déjà morte._

_-_

_-_

_Epilogue_

_-_

_Le lendemain, premier novembre, on retrouva les corps sans vie d' Ely Akimoto, Hana Watson, Joey Wheeler et de Mai Valentine. L'hypothèse d'un tueur qui avait profité d'Halloween fut avancée, mais les autorités ne purent expliquer la disparition de Serenity Wheeler, la jeune sœur de Joey. Probablement enlevée, conclut l'enquête. Quant Yugi et Tristan, ils se murèrent dans le silence ; les psychologues conclurent à un profond traumatisme due à la perte de trois êtres chers en l'espace d'une nuit._

_Des meurtres atroces furent perpétrés pendant plusieurs jours. A chaque fois, des témoins donnaient le même signalement : un homme, grand, enveloppé dans un long manteau noir, et une jeune fille de petite taille, aux cheveux longs aubruns ; à leur suite, une dizaine d'individus. Ces meurtres cessèrent du jour au lendemain et on ne les revit plus jamais._

_Yugi revint sur le lieu des évènements le lendemain. Le tas de poussière était encore là, et aucune trace du vampire Yami ; il le ramassa, et donna à celle qu'il aimait une sépulture décente. Il vint se recueillir toutes les semaines, seul, devant la tombe, située dans un petit jardin à l'abri du regard de tous. Et un jour, des semaines plus tard, alors qu'il venait s'y recueillir comme habituellement, il trouva au pied de la sépulture, des cendres, semblables à celles de Tea. Au milieu de ce tas de poussière gisait un petit pendentif._

_En forme de pyramide._

_-_

_-_

_**FIN**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

* * *

-

(1) Il me semble que le 1er Novembre n'est pas férié au Japon. Désolée pour cette entorse à la règle.

-

* * *

-

-

Voilà. One-Shot terminé. Certains diront peut-être que les évènements s'enchaînent trop rapidement...J'ai cette impression là aussi, mais si je veux faire durer l'action, je fais trente pages de plus moi... A noter que je reprends un thème évoqué dans **Humanité** (mis à part le vampirisme) qui est le suicide du vampire pour celle qu'il l'aime... C'est ti pas mignon ça... Certains diront aussi que Yugi est vraiment froid...très froid...j'ai cette impression là aussi.

Donc voilà, Seto et Serenity ont succédé à Yami et à Tea sur le "trône", Joey et Mai sont morts (paix aient leurs âmes), Yami s'est suicidé par amour pour Anzu-Tea. Belle fin quoi lol... Nan nan je déprime pas vous inquiétez pas. N'empêche j'y pense, si je n'avais pas regardé le film **"Entretien avec un vampire" **il y a deux jours, je n'aurais sûrement pas fini ce one-shot aujourd'hui. Bon sinon, je n'ai plus rien à ajouter, je fais pas de RAR (qui datent de 6 mois lol), ça fait bizarre de poster un nouveau post sur Fanfiction, ça faisait longtemps. C'est peut-être l'occasion de souhaiter une bonne rentrée à tout le monde. Moi j'entame ma deuxième année sur ce site ; mon objectif est de terminer **Chanson d'un Soir**... Ben c'est pas encore gagné !

Bye tous !


End file.
